Blue Eyed Girl
by Hayley Marie
Summary: Sequel to When it Rains. Edward left, Bella was changed by Victoria. 83 yrs later, she is back in Forks accompanied by her best vampire friend. Who is he? Will Edward win back Bella? What other dark secrets surface? Read to find out.
1. Pieces

Blue Eyed Girl

Sequel to When It Rains

Chapter 1: Pieces

Tomorrow is the 83rd anniversary of when the so called love of my life left me. It also marks me being a lonesome vampire for 82 years. He pretty much ruined it for me. Seriously, after I told him about Phil, we and everything was going great. And then on September 13, 2005, my life came crashing down around me. It was my seventeenth birthday, him and I went for a walk…

_(Flashback)_

"_Ya know, my party wasn't that bad, I mean the food was good. Well except for the little mishap with Jasper. But I don't care," I said to him as we were walking in the woods behind my house. Ever since earlier, at my party, I accidentally got a paper cut opening one of my present. Jasper being the newest one to their lifestyle lost control. Edward protected me though, I had a cut on my arm from the glass table I fell on, but that's it. _

_And Edward has been very weird ever since. I was worried, he hardly looked at me all the way home, and he seemed to be deep in thought. _

"_Bella," he began, "we are leaving." "Okay, tell me what to pack and I'll be ready in ten minutes tops." "No. Me and my family are leaving." He said 'my family' like I wasn't part of it. "Y-you don't want me to come?" I asked hoping he said he wants me. "No, I don't" he said all serious. "So…you don't want…me?" I asked him, tears starting to fall._

"_No." I stared at him, that one word just broke my heart in a million pieces. "You're human, and I'm a vampire, it can't work like that Bella. It just can't. And it is my mistake for letting it go on. I don't love you anymore, Bella." I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. "If…that's what you want." He nodded once. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid or reckless. Do you understand what I am saying?" I couldn't believe it, he was leaving me and he was still begging me to be careful. "I promise." I whispered. "And I promise you Bella, this is the last time you will see me. I won't come back." _

"_Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet peaceful voice. "Wait!" I choked out after him, with my arms outstretched. He turned around, and put my hands to my sides, "Be safe." Was the last thing he said to me._

_(End Flashback)_

Stupid vampire. Stupid coven. Stupid, stupid Bella. Even though my heart is no longer beating, if something reminds me of them, it still manages to break into a million pieces, all over again.He is just like Phil, toying with my emotions, and breaking my heart. Okay so maybe that is an exaggeration, but still. I never once wanted to look for them after I became a vampire. I couldn't. What makes me even more pissed is, the fact that nobody came back, not Carlisle, not Esme, not Emmett, and not even Alice, who was supposedly my best friend. I hate them, I hate every single one of them.

I am not completely alone. There is another vampire in my coven of two. His name is Ryan, I turned him about 20 years after I became one. He was in a car accident, his heart was hardly beating. Ryan's my best friend, I don't know what I would do without him. He is very important to me, for other reasons as well. And he loves to rub that in my face everyday. But he is always there. I love him.

We are back in Forks. I don't know why, when we were amidst our travels, we decided we should stay put for a little bit. And ironically the place we were in was Forks. It's good though, I guess, I mean nobody is going to know me, after 82 years, everyone is six feet under by now. I hope, with every fiber in my being, that they are not here. I mean why would they be, after 83 years, I am sure they moved on. After all, I was just a worthless human.


	2. Deja Vu

Chapter 2: Deja Vu

Today, other then it being my one hundredth birthday, it is also my first day as a junior in wonderful Forks High School. Damn déjà vu. I went out of my room at about six A.M, when you can't sleep there isn't much to do. Me and Ryan hunted last night, just for safety precautions. I walked down the hall to the bathroom, ready to take a shower, I heard Ryan blaring music in his room. He was singing, and it was the funniest thing I have ever heard. He opened his door as I past.

"And what might you be laughing at dearest Bella?" He asked. "Your singing. I am sorry Ryan, I love you and all, but singing is definitely not a career choice for you." He scowled at me, and then he laughed also. "Oh Ry, don't forget school today. And please, please, pllleeease, behave yourself." He looked at me and said innocently "don't I always?" "No and that's why I have to tell you that everyday." I said as I walked into the bathroom.

I took a long shower, I can't believe I still use that damn shampoo he liked so much. When I got out of the shower, I dried my self off, and looked at myself in the mirror. I guess I looked like your typical vampire. My hair, which was straight and dull, is now wavy and silky smooth. I have curves in all the right places, my lips are full, and my nose fits well with my face. The only difference, which I cannot understand for the life of me is my eyes. I am a vegetarian, but my eyes are neither topaz or red. They are blue. When I haven't fed in a while they become midnight blue, and right after I have fed they are a very light blue, like the color of the ocean with the sun beating on it. It confuses me.

As I walked downstairs, I tripped on the second to last step, and I landed with a loud thud.

I always thought that vampires were always beautiful and graceful. I guess my clumsiness stuck with me. "Ah, Bella. Fall down again have we?" Ryan asked as he helped me up. "Oh shut up. Let's go, we don't want to be late." I scowled at him as we walked out to the garage. Ryan has Emmittisms. He laughs at me whenever I fall down, but he is the nicest person. And I know he will never leave me. "We are taking my car. Come on." I said.

We got into my red Lotus Exige, and sped towards Fork High. With my driving we made it there in record timing. Stupid Cullens. When we pulled into the all too familiar parking lot, Ryan looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Bella?" "Yes, Ryan" I asked not really wanting to know what he was going to ask. "What if _they_ are here?" Ryan hates the Cullen's almost as much as I do. I thought about it, I really hadn't thought that they would be here after all these years. "I don't know Ryan. I hadn't really thought about it. I hope they aren't here, that's for shit sure." As we got out of the car, I looked around the school. Nothing had changed, it just looks really old.

As Ryan and I made our way up to the main office, I noticed a silver Volvo parked in the same spot, where he parked everyday. I just dismissed it as a coincidence. We walked into the office, and everyone's head turned to look.

_Damn, the new girl is fiiiinnnneee._

_Holy shit, look at the new kids, they look like models or something._

_I heard we were getting a new girl and guy. But I had no idea the new guy was that hot._

The thoughts of the other students filled my head. I tried to block them, but some of the students were screaming their fantasies. I tapped on the glass, which made the women jump. I heard Ryan trying to contain his laughter. "How may I help you?" she asked, awestruck no doubt. "Hi, my name is Bella Masen, and this is Ryan Weber. We need our schedules." I told her. She nodded her head and then dug through some files. I called the school ahead and made sure Ryan and I had the same classes. All but one, I was in senior calculus, and he was in the junior one. I was eighteen when I was turned, and so was he. "Here you are. This slip needs to be signed by every teacher and returned at the end of the day. I hope you like it here." Seriously, you would think after 8 decades they would change their routine.

We were walking down the hall to first period when the wind blew towards us. _You have to be shiting me right now._ I heard Ryan's thoughts. The scent of the vampires I once called my family was all around me. I looked up at Ryan, there was anger and sympathy in his eyes. "C'mon Bella. Let's get to Spanish." He said as he grabbed my hand as we rushed down the hall.


	3. Encounter

Chapter 3: Encounter

The first four periods flew by. None the _them_ were in the classes, and me and Ryan sat in the back. A couple of times I was tempted to read their minds, but Ryan convinced me that it wasn't a good idea. What would I do without my Ryan? I blocked mine and Ryan scent from them, and I also blocked their powers. It was more of my ex-best friends power I was worried about. They would only smell the vampire scent, they wouldn't smell the 'Bella' scent. Thank god.

After gym, we made our way towards lunch. I was going to skip but I didn't want to leave Ryan alone. I know when they find out we are vampires, they will be curious. We were at the entrance to the same cafeteria, Ryan grabbed my hand, "Are you ready Bells?" I looked at him, with a little smile I replied, "as ready as I will ever be." And with that said we walked through the doors. 

We waited in the lunch line, got disgusting human food, and went to the far end of the cafeteria. Ryan faced the other people, and I sat across from him, with my back to them. They weren't in here yet, so all was good. "Hey Ryan, your birthday is coming up soon. What would you like?" I was the first to break the silence. "Hmm…good question. Let me think." I nodded. He was staring blankly out the window, "I know, I know. I want a Ducati 1098R, a blue one. Yeah that's what I want. For sure." I laughed at him for a minute, I was about to reply, but the sweet smell of _them _soon filled the room. 

I looked at Ryan, he was staring at them, there was anger in his eyes. He looked back at me and grabbed my hand, he whispered, "don't worry Bells, I am right here. No worries." I so wanted to, right then and there, attack them. And let it out, everything that has happened to me. Ryan probably wanted to do the same thing. "So much for a happy birthday, eh?" I asked him, _Don't let _them_ ruin it. I mean it is you big 1-0-0, _he thought. I couldn't help but laugh.

**Alice POV:**

We were walking into the cafeteria, to find a table with food in hand, when I smelt an unfamiliar scent of vampire. I looked in the direction that the scent came from, and sitting at the table was a man, looking eighteen, with dark brown hair and topaz eyes. He was looking at the girl sitting across from him. I saw that they were holding hands. I couldn't see the girl, I only saw that she had brown wavy hair, that went down past her shoulders. I couldn't help but think of Bella. I turned to my family, and they were looking curiously at the two. When I looked back the man, he had anger in his eyes. He said something to the girl that I couldn't make out. I could have sworn I heard the girl say, so much for a happy birthday,' but the boy didn't respond. However she laughed, _How odd_ I thought

"We should go introduce ourselves. It's the least we can do. The man seems to be like us, but the girl I don't know." They all nodded in agreement. We were making our way to their table, when a blonde haired girl with blue eyes, wearing a cheerleading outfit popped out of no where. "Hello, my name's Amber Wilson. You must be the other new students." She said in a perky voice. I looked at her, I didn't want to be rude so I said, "hi, my name's Alice, that's Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. Yes we are new." Before she could reply, "Do you know who those two are sitting over there?" Emmett asked. She looked into the direction he pointed, and her expression change to disgust. "They are new today too. Don't bother with them though. I tried talking to them but they blew me off. They don't talk to anybody else, only to each other. I think they are so rude." She said. "Do you know their names?" I was surprised because it was Rose who asked. "The boys' name is Ryan Weber, and the girls' name is something Masen. What is it …Becky…Bobby…Bridget…Billy. Nope." She paused for a second still thinking. "Ah I know Bella Masen. Yup that's her name. I knew I would remember it--"

She was still talking but I was no longer listening. I was looking at the table where my best friend was sitting, with some man, I couldn't help but think she moved on and forgot about Edward. I looked at my family, everyone looked shocked, Edward looked shocked and jealous. The stupid idiot, he left her. When I turned back around, neither of them were there.

**Bella POV:**

We ran out of the caf, when Amber spilled what are names were. We made our way to biology, and I couldn't help but think Ed-he was going to be there. We took the last table in the back of the room, and thank god he wasn't in this class. I don't even know what the teacher was talking about, neither Ryan nor me were listening.

_She's just jealous, because I said no every time she asked me out._ Ryan thought to me. I smiled at him. _If you want Bells, I can kick his ass after school. I would be more then happy to actually._ I laughed, I had no doubt in my mind that Ryan would win. Ryan was taller, he's 6'6" compared to Edwards' 6'1".

I will definitely think about it. I wrote a piece of paper and passed it to him.

Sweet!! He wrote with a huge smile on his face.

We passed notes all through bio, we talked about anything and everything.

When the bell rang, I remembered, next period was the one period I didn't have with Ryan. Shit. We walked to my calculus room together, "Remember Bella, just call if you need me, and I will be right there." He said with a smile, before he turned to leave. I took an unnecessary breathe, and walked in. As I walked by a table I could smell the familiar scent of a Cullen. I didn't bear to look see who it was, I was hoping it wasn't the one who broke my heart, because without Ryan I don't think I could contain my anger. "You need to sign this, please." I said handing the sheet to the teacher. "Ah, Miss. Masen. Happy to have you, now please take a seat next to-" _Don't' say it, don't say it, _"-Mr. Cullen." _Ah Shit. _

I walked down the aisle, and sat next to him. He looked me up and down, then he stopped when he saw my eyes, "Bella?" He asked. "Emmett." I said as I sat down and turned away form him. He caught my intention and didn't talk to me the rest to of the class. I took out my phone and sent a text

Ryan:

Take the car home, I need to get out of here faster then the car. Emmett is in this class. I will see you at home.

3 Bella

When the bell rang I ran as fast as humanly possible out of the classroom. But the stupid teddy bear didn't give up. I ran out to the field behind the school where no one could see us. Emmett was right behind me, "Bella is that really you?" He asked innocently. "No, Emmett it's Tyra Banks…Yes you bone head its Bella." I snapped at him.

"What…how…why?" he was talking fast. "Emmett just go okay?" "No, Bella. You are my sister and I want to know what happened." I can't believe he had the balls to call me his sister after all these years. "No, I am not your sister! And I haven't been for 83 YEARS! Ever since you guys left you gave up the ability to call me your sister!" I yelled at him. He seemed hurt, but I don't care he deserved it. "Bella, please?" He took a step forward with his hand outstretched, thinking I would run and hug him. "No! Just leave me alone." I said as I turned around, as if I was about to run, but instead I teleported home. One of my many gifts.


	4. Stupid Vampires

Chapter 4: Stupid Vampires

It had been 3 months since, my encounter with Emmett. After I told Ryan what happened, he said it was best if we skipped lunch, and had little or no contact with them. I completely agreed. For the first 2 months it worked, none of the Cullen's, or Hale's talked to me or Ryan. Every now and then I could see Edward giving Ryan death glares in the halls. Of course Ryan and I laughed about it later.

For some reason, the last month, it seemed like they were growing spines. Everyone except Edward were asking me to go over to their house and explain things. I could have cared less if they knew what happened to me, hell they're the ones that left me, not the other way around. Ryan and I were in the library for lunch. "Bells, I have been thinking." _This can't be good._ "Oh, yeah what about?" "Well I know they have been really pissing us off. Trust me I know. But what if they promise to leave us alone if you go over there and tell them. I would rather you didn't, but they are pissing me off, I don't think I will be able to contain my anger, If they ask again."

I was thinking about what he was saying, when something clicked, "wait a second, why are you saying if you go over there' and I would rather you didn't'. Are you saying that you wouldn't come with me?" _Damn it. I was hoping she didn't catch that. Shit now what am I going to do? _Sometimes Ryan forgets that I can read his mind, I mean after 60 years, you think he would remember. I smacked him, hard, in the back of the head. "What was that for?" He asked, wow he really had to idea. "Hello-" I pointed to my head, "I can hear you." He looked at me "Oh, right sorry. It's just you are better at explaining it, and Bells you know me and my temper. I wouldn't be able to calm myself. Please just it would be…safer if you went." He looked at me and gave me those damn puppy eyes, he knows I can't say no to. "Fine. Those damn puppy eyes, I hate them! You so owe me after this Ryan." "Gladly." he said with a smile, as the bell rang.

Biology went very slow, I was trying to come up with ideas on how to tell them. Of course it didn't help with peoples fantasies in their heads, of both Ryan and I, about what they would do if they were alone with us. One word: Disgusting. It did make it semi easier with my power to block other vampires powers, that way Alice doesn't know what I am going to say before I say it. Keeps the element of surprise there. And I will definitely use that to my advantage. When the bell rang Ryan walked me to calculus, like always. _Bella remember, that whatever happens, you will always be my best friend. _He said to me in his head. I smiled, "and you will always be my Ryan." We laughed. Then I heard a growl come from the classroom. I looked in and saw Edward and Emmett looking over. Emmett looked confused, so he didn't growl, Edward was once again giving Ryan the death glare. Which, of course, only made us laugh harder. "I will see you at home Bells." Ryan said as he turned and walked away.

I glared at Edward as he passed me, to go to his class. He looked at me with jealousy and guilt in his eyes. I just kept walking to my seat. _I wonder why he was in here anyway…maybe I will listen to Emmett hmm…_ When I sat down, Emmett was looking me, "What?" I asked him, maybe a little too harshly. He shook his head and looked the other way. I open my mind to hear his thoughts…

_I can't wait to go hunting with Edward. He needs it. What is up with this Ryan guy. I hate him. He doesn't know Bella like I do. Bella seems happy with him, god I hate him. What happened to the Bella I knew? She's so different now. She has anger issues most definitely. I still don't understand why she won't talk to us. She just ignores us all the time. It pisses me off. I miss our Bella. _

Hunting, wow, that's not interesting at all. I am happy with Ryan, more then I have been in my life. He is my second sun, (**A/N Jake was obviously the first). **I don't care if they hate him, they can live with that. How can he not know what happened to me. It's pretty obvious. THEY happened to me. I am different, they can also live with that. The only anger issues I have are with his coven. _Stupid Vampires. _

When the bell rang, I ran to his Volvo, I wanted to be the first one there so I had a good view of their faces. I was sitting on his roof, when I saw then coming out of the school, they saw me, shock and guilt masked their faces. They were getting close, when I saw Ryan heading to wait in my car, he whistled at me, I turned and winked at him. He started to laugh. Every Cullen and Hale, except Rosalie, sent Ryan death glares. I couldn't help but laugh. I wanted to know what they were all thinking before I started.

_God, Bella is beautiful. _Edward

_I hope I catch a grizzly tonight…yeah that sounds good. _Emmett

_Where is that mirror I put in here? _Rose

_Why didn't I see this coming? _Alice

_That's odd I can't feel her emotions…again _Jasper.

Well here goes nothing. "Hello." I said casually. "Bella," Alice was the only one who spoke, the rest nodded. _Still touchy about me ignoring them._ "So I was thinking. If you still want me to I will come over tonight, and share with you my story." None of them were looking me in the eyes, so they couldn't see my eyes. More of a surprise I guess. "Yes, of course we do." Alice said still looking down. "But you all have to promise me something first, okay?" The looked at each other, they nodded, then they all looked at me. I could hear them gasp…_Emmett must not have told them…_all their thoughts were the same. They were all wondering why my eyes were blue. "O-okay." Alice stuttered out. "You have to promise me you, every single one of you, will leave me alone," I said coldly. They all nodded, still confused about my eyes.

"I will see you later tonight. I am pretty sure I know how to get there." I said as I walked away. When I got into my car, Ryan was hysterically laughing, "Oh my God…Bells…did you see their…faces?" He said between breaths. "You mean when they saw my eyes?" He nodded. "I know right," I said as I pulled out of the parking lot and sped home. "I mean, it's not even my power, and I could feel the fear rolling off of them." When we pulled into our drive way I turned to Ryan and said "tonight is going to be interesting."


	5. Explaining Pt1

Chapter 5: Explaining, Pt. 1

"Ryan, I am leaving. I will be home later." I said as I walked down the stairs. "Okay, Bells, you have fun ya hear." He said with a laugh. "Oh don't worry I will. Love ya."

"Love you too Bella." I opened to the door, walked down the long driveway, and teleported my self, to the end of the Cullen driveway. I ran up the driveway, the faster I go, the faster this hell goes.

I knocked on the door, when it opened, I walked in and saw the whole Cullen family sitting in the living room. "Hello." I said. Esme and Carlisle walked up to me, they didn't hug me. _That's weird_. "Bella, it is nice to see you again." Esme said with a small smile. "Hello, Bella. How have you been?" Carlisle asked, "As good as expected, Mr. Cullen." I was expecting him to correct me, to call him Carlisle, but it never came. _Emmett was right, she isn't our Bella anymore. _He thought, and I saw Edward nod in his direction. Both Esme and Carlisle were wondering about my eyes, but didn't ask. "Shall we get this over with?" I asked finally. They nodded and motioned me to join them in the living room. "Hmm…where should I begin?" I asked myself out loud. "The beginning is always good." Rose said with anger and curiosity in here voice.

"Very well," I began, "Charlie and Renee were high school sweethearts. They met freshman year, and started dating soon after that. They were very happy together. And at the senior prom, they decided they were finally ready to take the next step in their relationship. Well, two months after, Renee found out she was carrying. So they got married. Then-" I was about to continue, when all of a sudden Emmett's laugh filled the room. "Ah, Bella, I think that's is a little too much of the beginning." He said still laughing. _Now that's the Bella I miss_ He thought also. I looked around the room, and noticed that everyone, except Edward, were laughing. Even Rosalie.

"If you say so," I started again, "well we all know what happened on my seventeenth birthday, so there is no need to reminisce." I looked around the room, and saw all there faces fall, but Jasper's looked the worst. _Don't worry Jasper, I don't blame you. I am the klutz._ I projected my thought into his head. He looked at me, eyes wide with curiosity. I smiled and put my finger to my lips, silently telling him to be quiet. Everyone else looked at me confused. "So, after that, I was very…secluded. I cut myself off from the rest of the world. It may have been a little drastic, but with what happened with Phil, it seemed only rational. To me anyway." I will admit that was a kick 'em while they're down'. "A couple months after…you know…I met Jacob Black. I could tell him everything, and anything. He was able to bring me out of my darkness. I called him my own personal sun." I smiled as I thought of Jake. "I even told him about Phil, that's how close we got. He soon became my best friend-" Alice's face fell, "-and I was his. We did everything together, we rode motorcycles, we went cliff diving, we had some great times.

"On my eighteenth birthday, I was supposed to meet with Jacob, but something came up and he had to cancel on me. So I went for a walk in the woods-" _Ha ha she must have fallen down…a lot. _I heard Emmett think, and Edward, of course, growled. I laughed, I couldn't help it. "Yes, Emmett I did fall a lot. Anyway, it wasn't the smartest thing I ever did, especially alone. I was in my own little world…mostly thinking about what happened a year ago. I was in the middle of nowhere, it was late, and dark. I heard a twig crack, I turned around and nobody was there. So I kept walking. Then before I knew it, I was on the ground, and standing over me was a women…actually a vampire, with red hair and dark red eyes." I heard the gasps from everyone in the room.

_(Flask back)_

"_Are you lost?" She asked in an alluring voice. I heard a velvet voice inside my head, it told me to lie. "No, I am fine. Thanks anyway." I said trying to convince her. You must be more convincing then that' the voice said. "Ah, you seem lost maybe I can help you." She reached down and grabbed my arm, she snapped it back and I screamed in pain. _

"_Now that's better." She said. Bella!' the voice inside my head screamed. I got up, not really thinking, I tried to run away, she caught up with me. She lifted me up and I heard another snap. I looked down and saw my leg, just dangling. Bella, please you promised me, you promised' the voice in my head, said with anger and sadness. I finally knew who it was "Edward!" I screamed out loud. "Nope sorry, no Edward here. My name is Victoria." She threw me against a tree, and I screamed in pain again. _

_I tried to move, but I couldn't. I said to my self, "Edward, I'm sorry I tried. I love you." _

_She made her way over to me, she looked me in the eyes and said "you were very fun to play with. But my hunger is screaming at me. It is time. Goodbye." I noticed her eyes were pitch black. NO!' Edward's voice yelled in my head. There was no point in fighting, one was because I couldn't move, and two I had nothing to live for. She began to lean towards my neck, I felt her teeth in my neck. Then all of a sudden she pulled her teeth out, and her head snapped towards the forest. Her face looked terrified. _

_Then I saw a huge brown figure jump out of the woods, and tackle her off of me. They ran into the woods. A few minutes later I smelt something burning, and I saw smoke. I looked to where the smoke was coming, and I saw the big brown thing walking towards me. It looked like a really big wolf. I thought it was coming to finish me off for itself. Then the wolf thing started to shake. And standing where the wolf stood…was my best friend Jacob. _

_(End Flashback)_


	6. Explaining Pt 2

Chapter 6: Explaining, Pt. 2

"Hold on. You're telling us that your best friend was a werewolf?" Alice asked, she seemed surprised. "Yeah pretty much." I said. "And it was just a random vampire, who changed you?" Emmett asked. "Yeah. Remember danger magnet." I said while pointing to myself. He nodded. "Anyway, Jacob kept telling me he was sorry, that it was his fault, blah, blah, blah. When we first met, he promised he wouldn't leave me. And he kept it."

I said as I glared towards Edward, who winced. "He explained being a werewolf, and what it was like. He talked about the Quileute legends, and he talked about the cold ones. He then started crying, and looked at me and said If only I was a second earlier, Bells, I could have prevented this. Just one second.'" I realized I started to dry sob, and everyone was looking at me sympathetically. "Oh, Bella, you poor dear. You were all alone. Those three days must have been hell." Esme said, if she could cry, she would. I looked blankly at her. And then I couldn't help it, I started hysterically laughing.

Fourteen topaz eyes turned to look at me with confusion, curiosity, and pain on their faces. I looked at them still laughing. "Oh, that's right," I slapped my hand to my forehead, "How could I forget, you guys weren't there. Ah, how silly of me." that was probably uncalled for, but by now I didn't give a shit, about there feelings. "Three…days…my…ass." I said between laughing fits. "What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked coldly. Obviously not caring for my comment. "Well, Rose…everybody. You see I wasn't in pain for three days, no, no, no. You see, my change was a total of eight days. Yup, eight long days…and Jacob stayed the whole time." I finished.

"E-ei-eight days!!" Alice shouted. I looked at her, and nodded. "Bella, how did you keep track of the days?" Carlisle asked. "I counted how many times I saw the sun. Pretty simple actually. With Jacob there, it went by faster. So I am thankful for him." Their faces read the same expression, pain and guilt. I mean shit, Rosalie even looked like the rest of them. "When the change was complete, Jake was asleep. He woke up, because I was sniffing him. We looked at each other and we said at the same time God, you smell awful!'" I smiled at the memory. "Have you been alone all these years?" Carlisle asked, _Obviously his children didn't clue him in. _"No, after the change, me and Jake were able to still be best friends. One of my many powers is being able to block my vampire scent, and real scent, so he couldn't smell me. And when I was around him, I didn't breathe. So it was all good."

"Oh, and you guys met Ryan right?" I asked them, knowing the answer. I heard Edward growl. "Is Ryan your…mate?" Esme asked shyly. All seven heads snapped in my direction, and looked in my eyes. I burst out in laughter at the thought. "God, no. Are you kidding Jacob would kill me." I said smiling. "Jacob Black, the werewolf. Why would he possibly kill you if you were with Ryan?" Edward asked. There was rage and jealousy in his voice. "Well Edward," I said coldly, "he would kill me because Ryan is Jacob's son." "Jacob, a werewolf, had a son?" Jasper asked, no doubt for everyone's benefit. "Yeah." I said . "What...how…why…?" Edward whispered, confused.

"Well, you see, Jake imprinted on Angela Weber. You remember her, she was my best human friend, after you guys left," that was a direct hit towards Alice, and she showed it, "and you see, Edward, when two people fall in love, they decide to have sexual intercourse. And the product of their love, nine months later, a miracle happens." I said to him, Emmett laughed, which got him a smack from Rose. "I still don't understand. You turned a werewolf's son, into a vampire. Why for your own personal agenda?" Jasper asked, there was no anger in his voice, so I knew he asked out of curiosity. "No, I was asked to." I said finally.


	7. Ryan Michael WeberBlack

Chapter 7: Ryan Michael Weber-Black

"You were asked to turn a werewolf?" Emmett asked. "Yeah. But for some reason, Ryan had no werewolf gene. Jake couldn't understand, it's like the gene skipped Ryan. Anyway, Jake and Angela got married two years after they met. I was the maid of honor. It was very interesting, being the lone vampire, in a room full of werewolves. Thank god for that power. Then on October 28, 2010. Ryan William Weber-Black, was born. When I was able to hold him, I couldn't smell any werewolf on him, at all.

"I was named his god-mother. I would baby-sit for them all the time. Ryan and I grew very close. Then the year he turned eighteen, which was 2028, I had a Christmas party at my house. He was such a sweet kid, he stayed to help me clean up. He left around mid-night, I tried to convince him to just stay the night because the roads were awful. But he wanted to be a man, and drive. So I let him-" I took a few deep breathes before I continued, "-at around two in the morning, I got a call from Jake. He was hysterical, he was saying that Ryan was in a car accident. I met him at his house in La Push, he told me that Ryan had slipped on ice, and he was propelled into the air.

"It's a good thing he's a smart kid, if he wasn't wearing a seatbelt he would have died right there. Jake, Ang, and I were talking, Angela told me Ryan was in a coma, and that it wasn't looking to good. Jake looked at me, he took my hands in his and he said I am going to ask you to do something for me. I would rather my son be a damn leech, no offense Bella, than be six feet under.' I agreed. I snuck back to the hospital and snuck Ryan out. Jake insisted on being there, in case I slipped.

"After I bit Ryan, I let enough venom into his blood stream. I looked up at Jake and I said God, Jacob your son taste disgusting.' he pretty much died laughing. So me and Ryan have been together for about sixty years. He is most definitely my best friend." Everybody in the room just stared at me. Talk about awkward. "So are you immune to the smell of blood?" Esme asked. I smiled at her, "yeah, it is just about the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted." The whole room erupted in laughter, even Edward. There was more silence. "Why are your eyes blue?" I heard Edward ask.

I winced at his voice a little, "I honestly don't know. They have always been like this." There was silence. "Bella, earlier you said 'one of my many powers' are you saying you have more then one?" Alice asked in a voice no more then a whisper. "Yeah. I have all the normal vampire things, but they are enhanced by a lot. Along with, I can block my scent, and I can block others vampires powers. I can communicate through thoughts with any vampire, which is what I did with Jasper earlier. I have a force field, I can become invisible, and I can teleport. Those were all the powers I had right after the change. I can absorb other powers, when someone uses their power on me, I then will have their power forever. Ryan can see the future and the past. So I obviously have that one. And you know Jane from the Volturi?" They all nodded. "well I had a little run in with her about 30 years ago. She tried to use her power on me, didn't work so well. But I used it on her instead. That was a funny sight." They all looked scared of me, I have to admit it was kind of painful to see. I mean them being scared of little Bella. "Well I guess I better go, Ryan's waiting. I said I would be home." I said as I got up and walked towards the door. "No," I heard Alice say, "stay. Please?" I looked at her, her topaz eyes were sincere.

"No, Alice…It may have been Edward that made the decision to leave," I said as I walked towards the living room, to face everyone, "but that still didn't mean that you all had to leave. I mean Jesus, you could have at least visited. I am sure Edward didn't have you all under house arrest. But no, you didn't. None of you. And that hurt, more then you can possibly imagine. Living day after day, knowing that the family who said they love you, and claimed you as one of their own didn't think twice about you. To at least give me the time of day, to explain, a phone call would have been fine. But Nothing! Yeah, Edward broke my heart into a million pieces no doubt, but I figured the people, I called my best friends, and who I called my true family would have had the time to come back and put me together again. But none of them did, I waited and waited. And I'm done. I moved on I have a new family now, Me and Ryan have been fine for sixty years, I'm sure another sixty won't hurt. I'm sorry." I said finally, dry sobbing a little from the memories, I looked at their faces, all were pained, and guilt ridden, but there was also understanding.

Jasper looked the worst. He had the most powerful emotions coming off of him, well besides Edward, but he didn't count. "Jasper," I said as I walked over and knelt in front of him, "I do not blame you for anything, you have to know that. You were caught off guard, I understand that. I will tell you this though, even if nobody was around and the same thing happened, I don't think you would have killed me. You know why?" he shook his head, "because you would have felt the fear, and the love that I felt for you, even in that moment, I truly believe that those emotions would have stopped you. Never forget that. Never." After I told him this, his emotions weren't so strong. He gave me a little smile, _You will always be my little sister Bella, no matter what_ he thought.

I walked towards the door, I unblocked myself, so only Jasper could feel my emotions, after a minute he looked and me and gave me a smile. I looked at their beautiful, pain filled, faces one more time. I turned my heard, so I couldn't see their faces anymore, "goodbye" I whispered before I disappeared.


	8. I Don't Know

Chapter 8: I don't know

I didn't go far. I went to their roof, so I could hear all of their reactions. I listened to them. "I told you that was awesome!" I heard Emmett say, I laughed silently to myself. "Shut up!" Edward yelled, and then I heard growls and a huge bang. Emmett and Edward were fighting no doubt. While they were fighting I heard Esme ask, "Carlisle, have you ever seen a vampire have blue eyes? They were amazing." That question stopped Emmett and Edward, there was now silence. "Honestly, I have never. In all my existence. I have only seen vampires with topaz or red eyes. Never blue. It was very intriguing." Carlisle explained.

"You did this! You said it was best for Bella if we left her, you said it was safest because you didn't want to damn her soul and turn her. Well I hate to tell you, IT DIDN"T WORK!! She is now a beautiful and powerful vampire, the one thing you didn't want to happen it did. Your sorry ass, is the reason I lost MY BEST FRIEND!!" Alice was yelling and dry sobbing. _Bella, I am so sorry, I love you, I truly do. I lied when I left, I love you, please come home. Please._ I heard Edward think. He can just throw that thought out, I have my own home, with Ryan, and I am not letting him back into my life. I know better.

"Ya know, I really hate to tell you this, but Bella is right. Any of us could have come back and explained what was going on. Hell, I could have. I mean we have the most in common, with what happened with Phil, and with me about Royce. So yeah, I do blame it on Edward, but we all have to blame ourselves for not coming back. Bella has every right to hate all of us." I heard Rose say. Wait Rose, the Rose who never liked me, and how the hell do we have the most in common? Who is Royce? I hadn't realized that I was very close the edge of the roof, and I rolled over and fell off. I landed with a thud, I got to my feet and realized I was in front of the living room window. I don't think they noticed, thank god, so I quickly teleported home. _I saw you, but don't worry I won't tell them. _I heard Rose say in my head. _Shit, thanks I guess. _I said into hers.

"How'd it go?" Ryan asked me, as soon as I came into view. "I told them the story, from the beginning. About Victoria, in the woods, and then your dad saving me. I said how my transformation was eight days. That surprised them. I told them about your mom and dad, and how I was asked to change you after you were in the accident. Alice asked me to stay. Ha. But I went off on them about not coming back and explaining to me what happened. Oh and before I went I made sure Jasper knew I don't blame him for anything, and I also told him I don't think he would have killed me." after I told him, I let him see what happened and I let him hear what was going on when I was eavesdropping. "And they are going to keep their end of the bargain, right?" Ryan asked. "They better, or else I will give them a reason to be scared of me." I said with a smile.

The weekend went by fast, Ryan and I hunted. We also visited Angela. Who surprisingly is alive, after all these years. We told her about the Cullen's, and about the deal we made with them. "Hey Bells, can you give me a few minutes in here alone?" Ryan asked. "Sure Ry, I will be outside if you need me." After I kissed Angela's forehead I left. I heard them talking about Jake, and a bunch of other things. They were mostly catching up. _So Bella, how are you holding up?_ Angela thought. _I'm okay, I guess. Considering everything what has happened in the last century._ I thought to her.

_Bella can I ask you something?_

_Sure Ang, anything._

_Well, I was just wondering. Do you still love Edward? _

Her question caught me by surprise, I honestly didn't know how I felt towards him anymore.

_I honestly don't know Angela. I just don't know._

_Okay, Ryan and I just want you to be happy. Remember that._

_I know. I love you Angela. We will visit again real soon._


	9. Visits

Chapter 9: Visits

They all kept their end of the deal. Every now and then I will hear them think about me, it's mostly Edward and Alice. I sometimes I say hi to Jasper in the halls, but it's very rarely. Rose seems to have been unmoved by my story. I still don't know why we have so much in common, or who Royce is. Sometimes in the caf, I will catch her looking at me, but when I look she turns her head away, at vampire speed. Emmett, ah Emmett. He and Ryan have gotten very close, much to my dismay. He is over our house almost everyday after school. 

_(Flashback)_

"_Bella, it's not like I got close to Edward. It is only Emmett. He is completely harmless." Ryan said to me while he was waiting for Emmett to come over. "That's not the point Ryan. You just don't understand." "Bella, trust me I do understand. I see the way you look at them in the caf, and I know it kills you. But it's Emmett. We mostly talk about you. He tells me stories about your clumsiness when you were a human. They are great stories." "They all left me, Ryan. I can't just up and forgive them." "I know Bells, but you can always just start with one. Emmett misses you…a lot. Whenever he comes over he always asks where you are, every time." I then heard the front door open, and I smelt Emmett, "I will see you later Ry." I said and then I teleported to my thinking spot. _

_(End Flashback)_

That's the conversation Ryan and I had exactly 5 months ago. I hate to admit it, but Ryan was right. I did forgive Emmett but it took me, pretty much 5 months. "Finally school is over tomorrow. I am so happy." Emmett said when he was over. "Jeez, Em how many times have you graduated high school?" I asked. "Hmm…about twenty five times. What about you Bella, how many times have you?" "I have graduated high school eight times. I also have a lot of Ph Ds and stuff like that. You know how it is." Emmett nodded. "I swear Bells, this is the last time I am going to high school." Ryan said. "Yeah, well we will see about that." I told him. Emmett's phone started ringing. "Yello?" He answered. 

"Em, it's Alice, I just want to let you know that tomorrow is going to be too sunny for us to be outside." "Sweet! So we are skipping the last day of school?" Emmett asked. "Looks that way. Where are you anyway? You left the house and then I couldn't see you anymore." Alice asked. Emmett looked at me, I furiously shook my head. It is amazing Emmett could keep him being over here for this long. "Oh, I went for a walk in the woods, and then I smelt a werewolf. It was Leah, and I told her I knew Bella, and Ryan. So she left me alone." After he said that he looked at me and I gave him a thumbs up "Okay. Well I will see you later at home. Bye." Alice said, "Later." Then Emmett hung up the phone. "I still don't understand why we don't just tell them I am over here." Emmett asked me. "Think about it Emmett. Do you really wanna see their reaction when you tell them you have been hanging out with 'the enemy' so to speak?" Ryan asked him. He shook his head, " I didn't think so." Ryan said in his 'you're an idiot tone' I couldn't help but laugh. "Speaking of that. You probably want to head home, before Alice gets suspicious." I told him, and he left after saying good bye. 

A couple of hours after Emmett left, Ryan and I were in the middle of a Play Station 3 tournament, when the doorbell rang. "You can get it." I told him, he growled and got up. I heard the door open, _Damn it, Emmett_, Ryan thought. This can't be good. "What do you want?" Ryan said coldly. _Shit, it's Edward_, I thought. "Where's Bella? I need to talk to her." Alice asked. I didn't know if I should be happy, or scared that it was Alice and not Edward. _Bella, teleport out of here_, Ryan told me. "You know, you just missed her. She just left for a walk. I will tell her you stopped by." Ryan said as convincingly as he could. Just then my phone started to blare "Hook Me Up." "Shit," I mumbled. I flipped open my phone;

Bella,

I am so sorry. Alice was already suspicious about my story. So she called Leah Clearwater, and Leah told her she never saw me. When I got home I was literally attacked by her, she wanted to know where I was. I couldn't not tell her. You know Alice she would have found out soon enough. I am so, so, so sorry.

Emmett.

"I knew you were lying." I heard Alice tell Ryan. "Shut up." Ryan mumbled. "What do you want Alice?" I asked her as she came into the living room. "Why didn't you tell me Emmett was over here like everyday? That hurt Bella." She said harshly. _Give me a break,_ Ryan thought. I smiled at him. "Oh, please Alice. I am sure it hurt, but it couldn't possibly have hurt more then me not having you, my so called best friend, in my very long life." That silenced the room. "I'm sorry. You just don't understand the whole story." She said, if she could cry, she definitely would right now. "Save it Alice. It's over and done with. Ryan, I am going hunting, if you want to meet me there then you can, if you don't I will see you later." I said and teleported to our favorite hunting spot.


	10. VacationEdwardPOV

Chapter 10: Vacation (Edward P.O.V)

After Bella told us her story I couldn't believe it. I honestly didn't think that me leaving would turn out so bad. I should have known, though, Bella was always the danger magnet. Of course after we left, she just had to go and find the worst thing to hang out with. A teenage werewolf who could change and seriously hurt _my_ Bella. I was hoping that she didn't feel the so deeply about me, as I did her. And I was hoping she would forget me, and move on. I am such an idiot, I gave up the one thing that mattered most in my existence, for nothing. I mean she was still turned, by a passer by vampire, and Bella being the danger magnet was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Eight days, that's amazing. 

When Alice was yelling at me I couldn't help but believe her. She and Bella were best friends, and I screwed that up. After we left Bella, Alice took it pretty hard. I don't blame her, I mean she lost her best friend. Esme and Carlisle acted as if they had lost a child of their own. Which is understandable considering how close me and Bella got, and how much she was around. Emmett never laughed and he never cracked a joke. He was no fun anymore. Rose, she wouldn't admit it, but I know she missed Bella. They had a lot in common. Jasper, he blamed himself, he could hardly ever look at me in the eyes. I am sure the emotions everyone was feeling weren't helping him. 

There was a knock at my door, "Go away Alice, I don't want to talk." I said to the door. "Edward, it's Rose. May I come in?" I was surprised ever since Bella told us to leave her alone Alice has been bugging the hell out of. What could Rose want? "Yeah Rose. Come in." She came in and sat down on my bed, she smiled as she sat down. "Ya know, I remember the day you got this bed. It was so funny, Bella thought you were getting it to take the next step in your relationship. She was so pissed when that wasn't the reason." I winced at the memory she was playing in her head. "Rose, is this why you came in here? To make me feel worse then I already do. Trust me I don't need you to do that for me." I said coldly. 

"Edward, I was there when Bella came into your life. I could see the impact she had on you. You were no longer the secluded brother of mine. There was life in you. You were so elated you found someone. Hell the whole family was glad, we didn't even care she was human." Rose began, "you were more fun to be around, there was love in your eyes. I know how much it killed you to leave her. But that doesn't change the fact that you did. I will admit it, I do miss her. It was so refreshing to have a human in the house, I have to say at first I was jealous of her for being human. Then I realized that she was willing to give up her human life, for you. Now that is true love." She looked at me, but I couldn't look into her eyes. "I am going to ask you this once. Okay?" She said, I nodded. "Are you still in love with Bella?" I didn't have to think about the answer I already knew it, "yes." "Then you have to do something about that. It was like what Esme told you all those years ago. 'Keep showing her you care, and soon enough she will let you in' that applies here to. She knew you once cared deeply for her, now you have to show her you still do." Rose said and walked towards the door, "thank you, Rose." I told her before she was gone. 

"Family meeting. Every one in the living room." I heard Carlisle say from downstairs. We all filed into the room, and took any opened seat. "Now, Esme and I have been thinking. We think it is best if we go away for the summer. Like a vacation. Alice informed us that this summer is going to be the most sunny Forks has seen." Carlisle said. There was silence all my siblings thoughts were the same, they were wondering where we were going on 'vacation'. I might as well ask, "where are we going to go?" "We decided it would be best if we went to Denali. I already called Tanya and she said we were more then welcome to stay there with her coven." "NO," Alice and Rose said in unison. "You know how they act around the guys. They are all over them. They even know they are married but that doesn't stop them," Alice said, "hmm, maybe we can tell them to go after Edward, seeing how he is the only single one. Yeah, I like that idea." Alice snapped, turning her head in my direction. "Enough Alice." Esme scolded her. "We are leaving Monday morning. Be ready." Carlisle said in his 'final' tone. 

"CanIaskRyantocome?" Emmett said so fast I couldn't understand him. "What Emmett?" Carlisle asked, obviously not hearing him either. "I said Can. I. Ask. Ryan. To. Come?" He repeated. "WHAT!?" I yelled. "Carlisle you can't possibly be considering this I mean come on think about it." I said to Carlisle. He looked at me "I am thinking about it. It would make since to invite Ryan, he is a vampire after all, and with the weather. Yes Emmett you may ask him." Emmett smiled in satisfaction. "But, Bella?" I heard Alice whisper. Everyone in the room froze and looked at her. Carlisle looked pained. "Hmm, I guess if you ask Ryan, Bella would be invited also. If she accepts so be it. If not then Ryan may still come." Carlisle said, with pain on his face, and walked out. _I miss her so much still. She will always be my daughter,_ I heard him think as he was walking to his office. 

"Damn it Emmett. Why would you do that?" I asked him coldly. "No matter how much you hate it Edward, Ryan is my friend. So is Bella for that matter. You just need to accept it. And move on." Emmett said and walked to his room.


	11. Meadow

Chapter 11: Meadow

After Emmett got busted about hanging out with us, he hadn't been over that often. Ryan is beginning to miss him, Emmett is his only guy friend, I understand that. I will be the last to admit it, but I have to say I have missed him being around. But I would never tell anyone. "Ryan will you stop being a mope?" I asked him. "C'mon Bella give me a break, I miss a guy being here. I am not saying you're not fun to hang out with. I am just saying having a guy around was easier." He said. "Yeah, I know." "I am going to take a shower." He said as he walked up the stairs.

When Ryan was in the shower, "Ryan your phone is ringing." I yelled to him. "Who is it?" He asked. "Ah, it's Emmett." "Oh, you can answer it, tell him I am in the shower and I will call him back." I flipped open the phone, "Hey Emmett." "Oh hi Bella. What's up?" "Nothing much. Ryan is in the shower, do you want me to have you call him when he gets out?" There was a pause, and I thought he hung up on me, "Emmett?" I asked. "Sorry, no he doesn't have to call back. Just um, can you two meet me in the meadow in twenty minutes?" "Yeah, I guess. Emmett what is going on?" "Nothing. See you in twenty." He said in a hurried voice. "Wait?" I said but the line was dead.

"What did Emmett want?" Ryan asked as he was heading to his room. "Um, he wants us to meet him in the meadow in twenty minutes." "For what?" He asked confused. "I don't know. I was going to ask but he hung up before I could." I explained. "Hmm, that's weird. Just let me get dressed and we can leave. Okay?" "Yeah, sure." When I was waiting for Ryan, I tried to read the minds of the Cullen's, but they were all thinking about something totally different. _That's weird,_ I thought to myself. "What's up, Bella? You got that look on your face like you are thinking really hard." Ryan asked as he scared me from behind, and I jumped. "I hate when you do that." I told him. "I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." He said innocently. "Yeah, right. I was trying to read their minds and see what was going on in the meadow. But they were all thinking about something totally different. It was weird." "Hmm. Well are you ready to go?" "Yeah, lets get this over with." I said as I outstretched my hand, and Ryan took it.

I teleported the two of us right in the middle of the Cullen family. They were all startled and went into defensive positions. Their faces were priceless, Ryan and I had to stifle our laughter. "Relax guys, it's just us." I told them, they only relaxed a little, _They are still scared of me I see,_ I thought into Ryan's head. _Yeah, but I don't blame them, _Ryan thought with a smile. "Indeed." I said out loud. "And to what do we owe this pleasure of meeting here?" I asked them. "We have a preposition for you." Carlisle said. "Okay…?" Ryan said. "You see, Alice said this summer is supposed to be really sunny. So there wouldn't be much for us to do. And we are going to Denali. There is another vegetarian coven up there, that Carlisle is good friends with, and for the summer we are staying there." Emmett said. "Okay have fun." I said, not getting the point of them telling us. "No, Bella we are inviting you and Ryan to come with us. Will you guys?" Emmett finally got to the point. Ryan's head snapped to look at me with hopeful eyes.

_Please Bells. Please. I want to go. Please, please, please? _Ryan thought in his head. I looked at all the Cullen family faces. Alice looked very hopeful, Emmett looked…distracted, Esme and Carlisle still looked uneasy, Rose her face was blank, Jasper also looked hopeful. That's when I noticed Edward was missing. _Hey, Jasper where's Edward?_ I thought to him. _Oh, he didn't want to come. Nothing personal, you know him,_ Jasper thought. I nodded slightly in his direction.

_I really hope she decides to come, I have missed my best friend so much _Alice

_Hmm, I do hope Bella decides to come. I wonder what they have to eat up there. Grizzly I hope _Emmett

_The blue eyes are amazing. But she is no longer the Bella I used to know. She is so powerful and angry _Esme, and Carlisle

_I wish I has blue eyes, that would be really cool_ Rose

_It would be really great if Bella decides to come. But if she doesn't I would understand_ Jasper.

"So Bella, what do you think? Can we go? Please." Ryan asked out loud this time. I looked at him. _I am sorry,_ I said in his head. His eyes were understanding, "if you want to go Ryan you can. I don't think I will." Everyone was looking at me. "I will see you at home Ryan." I whispered and teleported home.


	12. Stubborn

Chapter 12: Stubborn

Ever since Emmett invited me and Ryan to go with them to Denali, Ryan and Emmett have been bugging me to change my mind and go. "You still have time to decide to go." Ryan said, Sunday night. "Ryan how many times do I have to tell you I AM NOT GOING!" I yelled bitterly at him. "The more the merrier." He said with a mocking smile. "You make me so…" I started to talk but then I lunged for him. His expression was feigned horror. We were fighting for a while, I had Ryan pinned beneath me and my teeth were next to his neck. Then I heard Emmett, "Oops, sorry didn't mean to interrupt." I got off of Ryan, and he and I started laughing. "Ya know, you never could beat me." I told Ryan. "Just wait Bells, one of these days I will." He stated matter of factly. "That's unlikely." I said as I helped him up off the floor.

"I take it you two do that often?" Emmett asked. I looked at Ryan, he smiled at me, "Yeah, pretty much." "And Bella always wins." Emmett added against Ryan's growl. I laughed, "always." "Emmett you should have seen it. I don't know how many times Ryan has tried to sneak attack me. And I always catch him. Oh man, he gets so pissed. It is about the funniest thing you have ever seen." "I would pay to see that." Emmett said with a laugh. "I'll be in the music room if you need me." I told them as I walked down the hall.

I could feel their eyes on me, as I walked to the music room. _They're up to something,_ I thought as I walked into my sanctuary. I shut the door behind me like I usually do when I go in there. "Did you convince her yet?" Emmett asked in a whisper. "No man. C'mon you know Bella, she is stubborn." "Trust me I know. But we have like-" there was a pause and some movement, "-three hours until we leave to go to Denali. And everyone wants her to go. Even Edward." Emmett finished. "I know, I know. I am working on it. And Emmett, I honestly do not care what _Edward _wants or doesn't want." Ryan said. The way he said 'Edward' was scary, even for Ryan. He said it with so much hate and disgust, it was amazing. "Okay, okay." Emmett said. "Just keep trying, okay? It would be great if she came." "Sure, sure." Ryan said. I smiled at the memory of Jacob always saying that.

I stayed in the music room for an hour and a half. Just playing and writing. I walked out, and into the living room, and Emmett and Ryan were playing Play Station 3. "Wow Bella, I have to admit, you're pretty good on the piano. I wonder what inspired you to play?" Emmett said as I sat down on the couch next to him. "Oh, shove it Emmett." I said as a punched him in the shoulder. He started rubbing it, "Ow, Bella. Jeez now I know how you always beat Ryan." "Shut up, Emmett." Ryan said, angrily. "Well I better go. They're probably wondering where I am. Ryan be there in like an hour, just in case." Emmett said, and with one more pleading look at Ryan, he left.

"You know, you two don't whisper as silently as you think you do." I told Ryan. "Oh, oops." He said finally. "So are you going to change your mind?" "Nope." I popped on the 'p' for emphasis. "You better go pack. You don't want to be late." I said.


	13. Decisions

Chapter 13: Decisions

"C'mon Ryan! You have to get going." I yelled up stairs. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Ryan said. "If you don't hurry you're gonna be late." I said for the third time. "Relax. I am ready." He said as he walked down the stairs. "Well, hallelujah. It's about time. You know it took you an hour just to pack. Seriously, it would only have taken me like ten minutes. Sometimes I wonder about you…" I told him. "Maybe we should test that. To see is you can really pack for two months in ten minutes." He said with a smile. I laughed, "nice try Ryan." He pouted, "you'll get over it. Trust me." "Sure, sure." Ryan said as he shrugged his shoulders. 

"What car are you taking?" I asked as we walked outside. "Uh, I was actually hoping you could just teleport me there. Seeing how if I drive I will be late. And teleporting is faster." He said with a smile. I looked at him, debating if I should. I growled, "Fine. You're a pain in my ass, you know that?" I asked him. He nodded, "yup, and proud of it babe." We walked down the driveway, "now you are sure you have everything?" I asked him when we got to the road. He looked over everything we were carrying, "yeah, I have everything." "Good, cause I don't want to get a call saying you forgot something. That would really piss me off. You have no idea." I said looking him in the eyes. He looked at me, "I will be right back," he said as he ran up the driveway. "I knew it!" I yelled after him. He came back down holding a back pack. "Now are you ready?" I asked him once again. "Absolutely posatutely." "Lets go." I said as I grabbed his hand.

We landed right in front of the door. I was going to land inside the house but Ryan said it wasn't a good idea. _Party pooper,_ I thought. Ryan knocked, and Emmett answered, "change your mind Bella?" he asked when he saw me. "Nope, just dropping _this_ off." I said while pointing to Ryan. Emmett laughed, Ryan scowled at me, so I stuck my tongue out at him, which made Emmett laugh harder. "What's so funny Emmett?" I heard _his _velvet voice, before I could see him. Ryan stiffened next to me, and got protectively in front of me. When Edward saw us, his face was filled with different emotions, like the first time I saw him. "Oh," he whispered, "hi." I didn't say anything, I just stood there and stared. My mind was saying things, but I couldn't get my voice to work. Ryan's thoughts weren't very pleasant either, except they had a violent aspect to them all. 

By now, we were in the living room, and all the Cullens joined us. We all stood there in silence.

_I see a lot of bags, maybe she changed her mind and is coming. I hope so _Alice

_All of those bags can't be for Ryan. She's coming _Jasper

_Damn, that was awkward. Edward should just tell her he still loves her. The idiot _Em

_Those are really nice bags. I wonder what designer they are? _Rose

_I'm such an ass. She just stood there staring at me. God, she hates me I knew it _Edward

_Oh, dear. Poor Edward. We should never have left _Esme

_I wonder is Bella is coming? Why else would she be here? _Carlisle.

I hate awkward silences. They bug me. "So Bella, did you change your mind? Are you coming with us to Denali?" Jasper asked. I gave him a little smile, "Nope, sorry." He nodded. Ryan looked at me with pleading eyes, soon enough all the Cullens were looking at me with pleading eyes. _Please Bella? I honestly don't think I can control my anger towards _him._ Without you. You keep me grounded. _Ryan thought. "That was uncalled for Ryan, seriously." I told him out loud. Everyone in the room looked at us curiously. _Please Bella? Please, please, please. I will do anything,_ he thought again. I thought about it for a minute, he did say he would do anything, hmm…no, no, no. I already told my self I wasn't going. I can't change my mind now. "Ryan I said no. Move on." I said again. 

_Y'know Bella, dad would have wanted you to come with me. _Oh. My. God. I cannot believe he brought Jacob into this, out of all people. _I'm gonna kill him, _I thought. "Ryan, I cannot believe you just said that to me. I know you know better then that." I told him, in my 'Aunt Bella' voice, I used when he was a kid. He knows how I feel about Jacob, and what it does to me when I am reminded of him. "That was really low Ryan. Really low." "Um, will someone care to explain what we are missing?" I heard Alice ask. I looked at her, "Ryan is being very, very childish. That's all." I explained to her, leaving out the actual cause. "So are you coming or not?" Rose asked. I didn't say anything, I just stared at Ryan, who was trying very hard to break my gaze. "I'm sorry Bella. Okay? I am sorry. I just, I really want you to come. Please?" He said, sincerely, I looked down at the ground for a moment.

When I looked back up at him he had the most irresistible puppy eyes, I have ever seen. I sighed in defeat, he had a huge smile plastered on his face at his success. "Out of all the things your father could have taught you. He had to choose the puppy eyes, out of all things." I said angrily at Ryan. "I am still taking you up on your 'I will do anything' offer. don't forget that." I said. "So are you coming or not?" Rose repeated her question. "Yeah, just give me ten minutes to pack. And you can time me," I said to Ryan at the end. He nodded. "Oh, I will help you." Alice said as she jumped off the couch. "No, I can do it myself." I said, and walked out the door. _I don't think she will ever forgive me, thanks a lot Edward, _Alice thought.


	14. Accomplishments

Chapter 14: Accomplishments

I ran home, it gave me more time to clear my head. I stopped running when I got to the end of my driveway. The wind blew from the direction of my house and I smelt an unfamiliar vampire scent. I could hear them talking inside my house, "I don't smell her, she is definitely not here." a women's voice said. "Yeah, but I do smell vampires here…and werewolf? No that can't be, it makes now sense. Why would werewolves be here?" Another women's, high pitched, voice said. "I smell it too. We will definitely have to tell T when we get home." _That's weird,_ I thought as I made my way up the driveway. Seeing how I am in a hurry, and don't feel like getting in a fight, I am not going to barge in there. But I am going to look at their faces. I became invisible and teleported myself into my own house. I got a look at their faces as they were walking out the back door.

After my 'visitors' left, I ran upstairs and packed, anything and everything I would need. I finished packing, and headed towards the garage. I looked at my watch and it only took me eight minutes to pack, I took my phone out,

Ryan,

Only took me eight minutes to pack, I told you I wouldn't take an hour. I have something to tell you when we are alone. I am on my way now, be outside, and ready when I get there. See you soon.

Love, Bella.

I sent the text and hopped onto my black MV Agusta F4 CC, my official baby. I sped down the driveway and towards the Cullens. When I hit off the main road I decided to try something, I already know I can teleport other people along with myself. I wonder if I can teleport a moving object. Hmm. I started like I usually do when its me, I closed my eyes, and tried. When I opened my eyes, I was speeding towards Ryan and the Cullens. They all had shocked and amused expressions on their faces. I got off the bike with a huge smile on my face. "That was the-" Emmett began, "-coolest thing I have ever done," I finished for him. "Damn Bella how did you do that? I mean all of a sudden we are outside waiting for you to pull up the driveway. Then we hear a motorcycle and, poof, there you are." Ryan said as he walked next to me. "Well, I was driving here, and when I got off all the main roads. I decided to try something new, I don't know, I thought really hard. I closed my eyes, and when I open them, I was speeding towards all of you." I explained.

**Ryan P.O.V**

I was playing the Wii, when my phone started vibrating. "What? Why did you pause the game?" Emmett whined. "Don't get you panties in a bunch. I have a text from Bella, just hold on." I told him. I flipped my phone open and read the text.

Ryan,

Only took me eight minutes to pack, I told you I wouldn't take an hour. I have something to tell you when we are alone. I am on my way now, be outside, and ready when I get there. See you soon.

Love, Bella.

"Damn." I mumbled. "What's wrong?" Emmett asked. "Earlier when I was packing, it took me an hour. And so Bella was saying how it wouldn't take her that long. So we had a bet going that she couldn't, but she won. She told me it only took her eight minutes. She wins." I explained. "Wait, so it took you _an hour_ to pack. Dude that's how long it takes Alice and Rose. Jeez" Emmett said with a disgusted look on his face. "Shut up." I growled. "Now, now boys. No fighting." Alice said as she walked in with Jasper on her heels. "Alice, you and Ryan have a lot in common." Emmett told her. "Oh yeah, like what?" she asked. "He takes an hour to pack. Just like you and Rose." "I told you to shut up, Emmett." I growled again. He just laughed.

I got up and walked towards the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Alice asked. I didn't know if I should tell her, or not. Then I realized she would find out sooner or later. "Uh, Bella told me to meet her outside." I said, and now the whole Cullen family were looking at me. _Shit,_ I thought. "Oh, can we wait with you?" Alice asked in barely a whisper. _She should be next on Bella's 'forgive list'. _"Sure, sure." I said as I walked out the door.

We were all outside waiting for about five minutes, "Are you sure she is coming?" Jasper asked me. "Yeah, I am sure. She told me to be outside when she gets here. She is very impatient. She will be here." I told him. Even as I was telling him, I myself wasn't convinced. "I don't think she's coming." I heard Edward whisper. I turned to glare at him, "I really don't care what you-" I stopped mid sentence, "wait, do you hear that?" I asked everyone. "Hear what?" Rose asked, "I don't know, it sounds like a motorcycle." Hmmm, I heard it, but I don't see it. "Dude…look." Emmett said while shoving me. I looked in the direction he was pointing, and then out of nowhere I saw Bella on her bike speeding towards us. She came to a sudden stop in front of us, got off her bike with the biggest smile I have ever seen cross her face.

"That was the-" Emmett began, "-coolest thing I have ever done," Bella finished for him. I was still so shocked, it was the most amazing thing Bella has ever done. "Damn, Bella how did you do that? I mean all of a sudden we are outside waiting for you to pull up the driveway. Then we hear a motorcycle and, poof, there you are." I said as I walked next to her. "Well, I was driving here, and when I got off all the main roads. I decided to try something new, I don't know, I thought really hard. I closed my eyes, and when I open them, I was speeding towards all of you." she explained, still smiling from her accomplishment. I suddenly remembered the rest of the text message she sent, I looked at her, _Bella, what was the thing you needed to tell me alone?_ I asked her in my head. _I will tell you on the way up there,_ she thought back. I nodded slightly in her direction. I then looked up, and saw Edward looking at us curiously. I know he didn't hear what we said, but he must have saw my head nod at Bella. I growled a little, and he turned away. _Stop,_ Bella said in my head. _Sorry._

"So what are the driving arrangements?" Alice asked. "Well, you, and Jasper will go with Edward in his Volvo. Esme and I will ride with Rose and Emmett in his jeep. Ryan and Bella will take her bike. Bella, do you want to follow us? Or would you like directions?" He asked. Bella looked at me, and I shrugged. "Uh, we will just follow you. That's fine." She replied. "Very well. You and Ryan can put your bags in the Volvo. Then we will head out." He said as he walked towards the big Jeep. Bella and I grabbed our bags, and made our way towards the stupid Volvo. _Bells, you're gonna have to keep me sane this summer. The way he looks at you makes me so angry. He shouldn't still have those feelings for you after _he _left you. _I told her in my head. _I know Ryan. I will do my best. Just remember I cant be there 24/7. I do have my own life. And just ignore him, hell that's what I plan on doing._ She thought to me with a smile. "Well, that's everything." Edward said, still looking at Bella. I'm guessing Bella felt my anger cause she walked next to me and took my hand in hers. Edward looked at our hands, and there was jealousy in his eyes. "We will stay behind, and follow you guys." Bella told him. He smiled his crooked smile, that I know Bella can't resist. I know it still has an effect on her, but she did a great job hiding it. Edward sighed. "Lets go," Bella said, as she pulled me towards her bike.

We both got on, I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist to see if I could get a reaction out of him. It worked, I saw his face turn from calm, to jealous, to anger, and back to jealous. I laughed. "I thought I told you to stop." Bella said. "I know, and I am sorry. It's just so tempting. Y'know?" I said. "Sure, sure." She replied, as she revved the engine, and followed the Volvo out of the driveway.


	15. Familiar

Chapter 15: Familiar

**Bella POV**…

"Now will you tell me?" Ryan whined. "Yes I will." I said. "Good. C'mon lets hear it."

"Okay, well I teleported myself to the end of the driveway like always, I started walking towards the house. Then the wind blew against me, and I smelt an unfamiliar vampire scent. I then heard voices coming from the house, it was two women, one had a normal sounding voice, and the other had a high pitched voice. Anyway, they were saying how they don't smell her, and she's definitely not here. Then one said she smells vampire, along with werewolf. Then they said that they will have to tell someone named 'T' when they get home." I explained. "And you didn't bust in on them? I am surprised." Ryan said. "Yeah, yeah. I was in a hurry, and I wasn't in the fighting mood." I told him. "Did you at least see their faces?" He asked. "Obviously. If I see them again I will know who they are." "Good."

I don't know how long we were driving for when my phone started playing "Hook Me Up", "Ryan will you get my phone, I have a text." "Yeah," I felt him reach in my pocket, it tickled, and pull out my phone. He handed it to me, "Thanks," I said as I flipped it open:

Bella,

We are stopping up ahead. Carlisle thinks it's a good idea if we feed before we get there. After you see the reservation sign, take your first left, and follow that road. See you there.

Alice.

"Looks like we are gonna feed before hand. Are you hungry?" I asked Ryan. "Yeah, I could eat." He said. "Okay." We drove for about ten more miles, and then I saw the sign. I took the left, followed the dirt road, and when it ended everybody was there. "What kind of game do they got here?" Ryan asked as we walked up to them. "Pretty much everything, grizzly, deer, moose. They have a lot of mountain lion." Carlisle explained. _Shit_ I thought. I know what's coming next. "Ah, mountain lion, that's Bells favor-" Ryan began. Before he could finish I stomped on his foot hard. "OW!" He complained. "Lets go." I growled at him, as I pulled him towards the forest. "We'll meet you back here in a half hour." I yelled back at them. I noticed Edward was smiling his crooked smile. _Stupid Ryan._

I explained to Ryan about the mountain lion, and he apologized, he didn't know. I had four mountain lions, and a grizzly. Ryan had two deer, and two moose. I guess we were more thirsty then we thought. Oh, Well. Ryan and I were the first back to the cars. We were talking about what we would do if Denali didn't work out. We had decided we would vacation else where, and be back home in time for school. "Emmett, I can hear you." I yelled. "Damn it." I heard Emmett say from behind me. "How did you know I was there?" Emmett asked as he sat next to me. "You are not as discreet as you think you are." "Oh, I guess I will have to work on that." I nodded. "Are we ready to get going?" Esme asked. We all looked at one another, "Yeah, lets get going." Carlisle said. We all filed into our vehicles and were on the road.

We were on the road for about three more hours before we pulled onto a side street. I was close to the tail of the Volvo, and I could see Edward looking at me the rearview mirror. _He pisses me off,_ I thought as we pulled into a long up hill driveway. When we got to the top, the house was amazing. It was a little smaller then the Cullen house, but it had the same old look to it. Everyone was out of their cars, and getting their bags out. "So are you ready for a summer of fun?" Ryan asked as he handed me my bags. "Oh, yeah. Most definitely." I said sarcastically.

After we got our bags, Ryan and I hung back from the Cullens, see as they already know the coven and we don't. "Oh, we almost forgot to tell you," Rose began, "Tanya, the coven leader, has a very interesting power that she loves to use. It's kind of like Jaspers, except she makes men think they want her. She does it on Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all the time. So Ryan if I were you I would be very careful." She finished. "Don't worry Rose, Bella's got me covered." Ryan said with a smile in my direction. "You're such a creep." I told him. "Why, thank you Auntie Bella." He said with a bow. I couldn't help but laugh. "Ready?" Carlisle asked. We all nodded, and he knocked on the door. I heard movement in the house, and then the door opened. I am guessing the vampire that answered was Tanya because she accessed all the men, and then looked hungrily at Ryan.

_Slut,_ I thought to myself. I gagged when I saw her fantasy in her head. _What's so funny?_ Ryan asked, _Tanya just had a fantasy of what she would do if she had you and Edward alone. Lets just say it was disturbing._ I thought to him. I noticed Edward wince, so he must have seen it too. "Tanya, it has been too long. How have you been?" Carlisle asked. "Very well, how about yourself?" "Oh, same old, same old." He said with a smile. We were all walking into the house, when a familiar scent hit me. I stopped suddenly, I felt Ryan grab my hand, _Bells, what's wrong?_ He thought. I looked at him, _Ryan that's the scent of the vampires that were in our house, I am sure of it,_ I thought to him. _Do any of them look familiar?_ I looked around the room, other then Tanya there was a male, and that was it. _No._


	16. Three of Us

Chapter 16: Three of Us

"We would like to introduce you to old family…friends, Tanya." Esme said. "This is Ryan," She said as she pointed to him, "and this is-" Esme began, "Bella?" Tanya asked very surprised. We all looked at her, "how does she know your name?" Ryan asked low enough for only me to hear. I just shrugged my shoulders. "How did you know?' Carlisle asked, Tanya who was still staring at me. "Oh…um…lucky guess I guess." She explained, but I was nowhere convinced. "Kate, Irina would you please come down here." Tanya yelled up stairs. "Coming." I heard the familiar voices say. I saw two vampires walking down the stairs, when they turned to face Tanya, they saw me, and there expressions were filled with confusion and shock. The Cullens were also looking confused, _Ryan that's them. They were the two in our house earlier,_ I thought. _Are you sure? _Ryan thought, I looked at him, and he whispered, "okay."

There was silence, and more silence. "So…?" Emmett was the first to speak. "It is very nice to have you and your family here Carlisle. But if you will excuse us, we are going to go hunting. We will be back in about an hour. You can all have your usual rooms, and B-Bella and Ryan can have the extra room on the top floor. Make yourselves at home." Tanya said, as she walked towards the door. She motioned for Kate and Irina to follow, they were still on the stairs looking at me. "Lets go." Tanya said uneasy.

"Well that was weird." Emmett said, when they were out the door. "Yeah, you have no idea." I said absent mindedly. Everyone in the room turned to look at me, "oops, did I say that out loud. My bad. Ryan, can I talk to you for a minute?…alone." I said. "Yeah sure. Ryan said as he followed me upstairs. I got to the top floor and went into the only room, and shut the door. "What's up?" Ryan asked, "What's up? What's up? You do realize that we are in the house of the vampires who were spying on us, right?" I asked him. He was about to answer when I put my finger to his lips, _Someone's outside the door,_ I thought, he nodded. I walked silently to the door, and opened it. Emmett fell, and was now looking up at me, he looked like he just shit himself. If it was possible. "Emmett what the hell are you doing?" I asked as I helped him up, and shut the door. "I was curious to why you needed to talk to Ryan _alone_, so I came up here. And who was in your house?" I groaned. "When I went home to pack, to come here, I smelt an unfamiliar scent. So I snuck into my house, to get a look at the vampires faces, and they were Kate and Irina." I explained. "I will go get Carlisle." Emmett said as he made his way to the door. "No you idiot," I said, "this is only going to be between the three of us, okay?" I finished, as I put a force field around Emmett holding him in place. He, of course, looked amused. "Yeah, just between us. Okay." Emmett said, as I lowered the field. "That was awesome." He said with a smile. "Sure, sure." I said as I walked down stairs.

When we walked into the living room, all of their heads turned to look at us. _Edward, is Emmett thinking about what they were talking about up there?_ Alice thought, "No, Bella must be protecting his mind too. I don't hear anything." Edward whispered, but I could still hear. "Emmett, what is going on?" Rose asked. "Nothing babe. Just talkin'. Nothing you need to worry about." He said as he sat next to her. "What do you guys want to do?" Esme asked. I wasn't paying attention though, I was looking at a picture on the wall. The picture was of Edward, and Tanya. Tanya was all over Edward, and he wasn't showing the least bit of interest. I was trying to figure out when the picture was taken, "Bella?" Ryan asked. "Hmm," I said. "Esme asked what we all wanted to do." He said, "Oh, sorry. I don't care, whatever is fine." I told them. I would rather have been alone, but I didn't want to seem rude, well more rude then usual. "I have an idea." Alice said, "And?" Emmett interjected, "we will have a biathlon." She finished with a smile. I knew what she meant but, "what the hell is a 'biathlon'?" Emmett asked confused. "It's like a decathlon, but with only two events. Therefore a biathlon." I explained before Alice had a chance. They all turned to look at me, "what?" I asked sharply. They all shrugged, and looked the other way.


	17. Biathlon and Jacob

Chapter 17: Biathlon and Jacob

"What will it be made up of?" Rose asked, "Running, and fighting." Alice said. "I'm out." Rose said. "Trust me Rose, I know." Alice said, which caused Emmett and Jasper to laugh. "Carlisle and Esme can judge. Which leaves, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Ryan, Bella, and me. Good it's an even number." Alice continued. "What are we doing first?" Jasper asked, Alice thought about it for minute, "We'll do fighting, and then running. Sound good?" She asked. We all nodded, and made our way to the back yard. "Can we use our powers?" Edward asked. "Yeah, I guess, for the fighting. For running no powers." Alice said.

**Fighting;**

Round 1: Ryan vs. Jasper  
Winner: Ryan  
Round 2: Ryan vs. Alice  
Winner: Alice  
Round 3: Alice vs. Me  
Winner: Me  
Round 4: Edward vs. Emmett  
Winner: Emmett  
Finals: Me vs. Emmett.

We fought every battle, one at a time. The best on I watched I think was Ryan versus Jasper, they both knew what they were doing. It was very fun to watch. I am pretty sure Edward planned not to win. When he found out he was going to fight me if he won, I think he let Emmett win. The pussy. "Are you ready to get you ass handed to you, Bella?" Emmett asked with a malicious smile. I laughed, "You know you have to see me to catch me." I said, he looked confused. "Ready…set…fight." Carlisle said. I turned invisible, right when he said fight. The look on Emmett's face was priceless. The fight was over in about ten minutes, which was the longest fight. I won. And I was not going to let Emmett live it down. "Now do you see why she always wins?" Ryan asked Emmett. "Yeah, whatever." Emmett said, and every one started laughing. "Now on to the running. Shall we?" Alice said.

**Running;**

Round 1: Ryan vs. Alice  
Winner: Ryan  
Round 2: Ryan vs. Edward  
Winner: Edward  
Round 3: Edward vs. Emmett  
Winner: Edward  
Round 4: Me vs. Jasper  
Winner: Me  
Finals: Me vs. Edward

In the running portion or the biathlon, no body held back. Not even Edward, it makes since though, there is not physical contact in running. We run to Fairbanks and then back, one way is 100 miles. So the whole sprint is about 200 miles. And of course it had to be between me and Edward. Damn. He and I went up to the start line, "Now no powers," Esme said, looking straight at me, "there and back. Ready. Set. Go." With that said we both sped off in the direction of Fairbanks. When I was running, I was thinking Jacob would be waiting back at Denali. I don't think I have ever run that fast in my entire life. I had no idea where Edward was, when I turned around, to run home. I got there first, and I dropped to my knees dry sobbing. "Do you guys realize that, that took Bella two and a half minutes to run 200 miles. Right?" Emmett said. "Emmett not now." Esme scolded him. "Ryan what's the matter with her? What happened?" Alice said, her voice full of concern. "I don't know," Ryan said as he knelt beside me. "Bella, honey, what's wrong?" I couldn't talk I just curled into a ball on the ground. Everyone's thoughts were full of concern, Alice's was the worst, go figure. She thought Edward did something.

"Hey, what's up?" Edward asked in his velvet voice, not seeing me yet. "Dude you got your ass whooped, just to let you know. It only took Bella two and a half minutes to finish." Emmett said while laughing nervously. "Really, that-Bella?" Edward said, finally noticing me. "What happened to her?" Edward asked. "We don't know, man, all of a sudden she just collapsed and started crying." Jasper explained. I saw Edwards face fill with worry, just like Ryan's. I couldn't take it them staring at me anymore, so I teleported to the one spot I hope they won't look.

When I got to my destination, I knelt in front of the tombstone that read;

_**Jacob William Black  
**__**Born: March 19, 1991 Died: November 10, 2050  
**__**Loving Husband, and Father. A Caring Friend.**_

"Why did you do it Jake? Why? I don't understand, you big stupid pup." I said to myself. I don't know how long I was there until, "Alice, how did you find me?" I said trying to contain my sobs. She was quiet for a minute, "I don't know, all of a sudden we were all walking back into the house, when out of no where I get a vision." She explained as she knelt next to me. I was quiet for a minute, I didn't know what to say she must have understood my hesitation, "Don't worry Bella, they don't know I'm here. I just said I was going for a walk." "Thanks Alice, really." She nodded and held my hand. I rested my head against her shoulder and cried all over again. "Bella, what happened?" I was hoping she wouldn't ask, but it is Alice. "Are you sure you want to know?" I asked, delaying it. "No matter what you think, you are still my best friend, and I am here for you." Alice said with a smile.

"Okay, well, Jake and I were home alone. Angela was at work, and Ryan was out hunting, he was still at that age where he needed to hunt more then me. So he went by himself. Jake and I were watching TV and just hanging out. He went up to go to the bathroom, which is through the kitchen. He was gone for about five minutes, when a burglar busts open the front door. It's just me and the burglar, the guy is asking where the money and valuables are. I got up to face him, I mean like I was scared of a burglar. Anyway, I hear Jake coming out of the bathroom, in his head I told him to stay where he was, he said okay, but I still heard him creep to the kitchen, out of sight, but I could see him. All of a sudden the burglar pulls out a gun, he points it at me and says 'Now I am giving you to the count of ten to give me all the money in this house' I just look at him, like a gun will scare me," I laughed a little before continued, "he starts to count '1...2...3' and so on. I'm waiting for the right moment to attack him, he gets to 8 and then 9, before I could stop him, Jake is all of sudden in front of me. Before I could shove him out of the way, the gun goes off, I was too late."

I started dry sobbing again, and Alice pulled me into a hug. "I run, vampire speed, punch the burglar in the face which leaves him unconscious. And bolt back to Jake who is lying on the floor. He is still breathing, but I hear his heart beat slowing. I hold him, he looks at me I ask, 'Jake why did you do that? You know I wouldn't have been hurt, why?' He grabs my face in his hands, and says 'Bells, I made a promise to you long ago that I would do anything to protect you, and if you stayed there, your secret would be bond to come out. And I won't let that happen.' Before I could even ask if he wanted me to change him, his hands drop from my face, and his heart stops." I explained. "I heard the last heart beats of my best friend," I whispered. "Oh, Bella," Alice said as she hugged me tightly.


	18. Truths, and The Volturi

Chapter 18: Truths, and The Volturi

"Bella?" Alice yelled, "C'mon down, we are gonna play truth or dare. Carlisle and Esme are out, so it's the perfect time. Now lets go." Truth or dare with Alice, not so fun, "Ya know what Alice, I think I will pass." After I told her about Jacob, we were pretty much back to being best friends. "Sorry, Bella, not this time. You are playing with us." She said as I heard foot steps on the stairs. _Screw it, I am not getting out of this,_ I thought as I opened my door, sure enough Emmett and Ryan were there. "I am playing, no force necessary." I told them. When we got to the living everyone, except Carlisle and Esme, were in a circle.

We all went back and forth, I did a couple of dares, but mostly truths. It was my turn, "Emmett, truth or dare?" "Dare, obviously." He replied. "Okay, I dare you to wear Rose's lingerie, and show Carlisle and Esme." I said, he looked dumbly at me, "And don't even try to tell me Rose doesn't own any, I think I would know." I said while pointing to my head. Everyone laughed, when he came back, wearing red almost see through lingerie. "Tanya it's your turn." Alice said. "Ryan, truth or dare." "Dare." "Ryan I dare you to make out with Bella for a whole minute." "What!?" Ryan and I said at the same time. "That's my dare, if you don't do it, you both are out of the game." She said. "Guess I am out." I said and got up, but someone grabbed my hand, _shit, _I thought. "Sorry, Bells, but I want to stay in the game." Ryan said. "Damn it." I mumbled. I looked at Ryan, and he mouthed sorry, as he brought his cold lips to mine. Everyone's thoughts were different, some thought it was disgusting, and others thought it was entertaining. Then there is Edward, he was thinking very violent things of what he was going to do with Ryan, later. He was pissed. "Time's up." Alice said, thank god. Ryan and I pulled away, and we both wiped our mouths, "Ew, that was like kissing my brother." I stated with a shiver, "Yeah, and that was like kissing my aunt." Ryan said, and the whole room erupted in laughter, except Tanya, who was pouting, and Edward who was glaring at Ryan.

"Tanya, truth or dare." Kate asked, "dare." Tanya said simply. "I dare you to make out with Edward for a minute." Kate said, and I was pissed.

**Edward POV:**

"I dare you to make out with Edward for a minute." Kate said. "Okay, my pleasure." Tanya said trying to be sexy. _Shit,_ I thought. I should have known this would happen, how could I have been so stupid. I knew Alice knew, I glared at her and she simply shrugged her shoulders, _stupid future seeing vampire._ Before I could do anything, Tanya was in my lap, and looking at me. I was about to shove her off when her lips crashed to mine. During the torture, I took a peek at Bella, to see if there was jealousy in her face, but she was having a conversation with Ryan and Emmett, ignoring my hell. "Time's up." Alice said, but Tanya didn't move, "I said time's up!" Alice repeated, still no movement. I pushed her off me, a little to hard, cause she went staggering backwards. She pouted at me as I wiped my face, _that was fun, we will do it again, real soon,_ she thought to me with a wink. I think I threw up a little.

**Bella POV:**

She totally set that up, stupid slut. I heard what she thought to Edward, and I am pretty sure I threw up in my mouth. I wanted to attack her right there, but no that would be bad. Real bad. "Bella?" Alice asked, waving a hand in front of me, "What?" I said, leaving my thoughts, "I asked you truth or dare." She said, "Oh…uh…truth." I answered to late, I saw what she was going to ask me, and I should have picked dare. _Damn it._ "Do you still love Edward?" She asked, everyone in the room looked at me, "Nope." I said, Alice and Edwards face fell, but Ryan had a smirk on. _Liar,_ he thought, _oh shut up. They don't need to know that._ I told him. We played for another hour, no more embarrassing stuff, thank god. Afterwards we all went to our rooms, for whatever our hearts desire was.

I was sitting on the roof, _I think I will see what Edwards up to,_ Tanya thought. I heard the knock on his door, "Go away, Tanya!" Edward yelled, and I laughed. "Fine, we will get together later." She said and walked back to her room. Then my head cleared and my eyes glazed over. It's vision time;

_**Edwards in the forest, in an open meadow, with the Volturi. "Kill me." Edward demands, "Excuse me, you want to die?" Aro asks, "Yes, I have nothing to live for anymore. Kill me!" Edward says. "I won't offend Carlisle that way. How about you join us?" Aro asks, Edward laughs, "Like I would ever join you, what a joke. I would never be associated with the worst vampires in existence. You have nothing, by no means, to offer me, to make me even consider you request. I would rather die, then spend eternity with **__**you**__**." Edward says angrily. The Volturi look pissed, beyond belief. They discuss something, "well, Edward, that can be arranged." Aro says, with murder in his eyes. **_

"Alice!" I yelled as I ran to her room, we banged into each other which made a thunder like sound. "Did you see it?" She asked me, "Yeah, I did. What do we do?" I asked, as everyone in the house were around us. "I don't know, I don't even know where that meadow is I have never seen it before." Alice said sadly. Then I realized, it was _the _meadow, "Alice I do. It's in Forks. It's the meadow Edward took me to, when he showed me what he looks like in the sun." I told her, as I grabbed her shoulders to calm her down. She looked at me, "well what are you waiting for go, go, go. You can get there the quickest, I will tell everyone what is going on." She said in a hurry. I didn't know what to do, I just looked at her. "GO!" She yelled again, and pushed me. I couldn't fight her, she would be pissed if I did.

I teleported to the edge of the meadow, that Edward soon called our meadow, but that was many moons ago. I could see the Volturi discussing what they were going to do with Edward, I was waiting for it. Then it came, "well, Edward, that can be arranged." I heard Aro say, with murder evident in his eyes. I saw Aro outstretch his hand, so it was in front of Edward, I took this as my moment. I ran as fast as I could, and got in between Edward and Aro, "Leave him alone," I spat. The Volturi jumped when they saw me, and Aro looked like he just seen a ghost. "Bella, what are you doing here?" Edward asked, confused. "What does it look like? I am saving your ass." I said to him, he still looked confused, "I had a vision, explain to me why you are trying to kill yourself." _Because I still love you, and you said you didn't love me, _he thought. "we'll talk about this later." I said out loud. "Bella, pardon me for saying, you're supposed to be…uh…dead." Aro stuttered out. I was shocked at his statement. "Excuse me?!" I said as I turned to him. "Yeah, T said, you were dead." I just stared at him, "Who's T? And what does it have to do with Bella?" Edward asked, "Edward stay out of this," I growled. "Maybe we should talk in private," Aro suggested, I nodded. "I will not stay out of it, I want to know what is going on." Edward whispered to me. Then I remembered Kate referred to someone named T, and T is Tanya, _oh man, I am confused,_ "Edward go home." Before he could argue, I thought of only teleporting him, and him only, then he was gone.

"What the hell is going on? What does Tanya have to do with me being or not being dead?" I demanded to know. Aro outstretched his hand, I remembered his power, so I took it. First he saw my life, then I saw his. Oh, I saw it alright.


	19. Secrets

Chapter 19: Secrets.

Authors Note- Bella doesn't have Tanya's power, because Tanya never used her power on Bella.

**Ryan POV:**

We had been waiting for Bella and Edward to return for a half hour now. I was getting worried. "Alice where is Bella?" I asked, "I don't know. She will be here." She said, not sounded convinced herself. "Relax Ryan, my god I am getting a migraine." Jasper complained. "Wait, how can you feel what I'm feeling? Shit, did something happen to Bella? If something happened to her, I am going to rip Edward to shreds." I yelled angrily. I caught them by surprise because I heard all of them gasp. "No, nothing happened to her. I would know." Alice said soothingly. "How would you know, Alice? You can't see her remember?" I asked harshly. "Because I just would. She is my best friend, if something happened to her I would just know." Alice replied.

Before I could say anything, Edward teleported into the center of the living room. "What did you do with Bella? Where is she?" I demanded as I slammed him to the ground. Surprisingly, he didn't fight me off, "She is talking to the Volturi, supposedly they know something she doesn't." He said as I got off of him. "What are you talking about?" I asked more calmly, "I don't know, they thought she was dead. They said lets talk in private, Bella agreed, I argued. I said I wanted to stay because I want to know what is going on, then she says 'Edward, go home.' Then I didn't see anyone, and the next thing I know, I am here." Edward explained. I growled in anger.

After Edward explained, we all just sat in the living, the Cullen family I mean. An hour passed, and Carlisle and Esme went into their room to talk, leaving Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and myself, to wait. Emmett got up off the couch, and went to lean against the wall. Then in the distance I could hear Bella running, and my dead heart soared. Nobody else heard her yet, she was running full speed, in the direction of Emmett, with no sign of slowing down. "Emmett, move." I cautioned, he looked at me, "what?" he asked confused. Bella was about a mile away now, "I said move!" I yelled this time. He jumped right in time, after he dove out of the way, Bella came crashing, literally, crashing through the wall. She was very angry, like beyond Bella angry. It was so different.

"Where is she? I am going to rip her to threads. Then I am going to burn her to a crisp. Where is she? I swear I am gonna kill her." Bella yelled, her eyes were pitch black, and murderous.

**Bella POV:**

It was only the five Cullen kids and Ryan in the room, they all looked confused, and were afraid of me. _Psh, I don't blame them._ "Where is who, honey?" Ryan asked, "Tanya!" I yelled up the stairs, "Tanya, I swear to god, if you are not down here in 3 seconds, you do not want to know the outcome!" I heard movement, then she walked down the stairs with an innocent look on her face, "What's up, Bella?" she asked with a smile. I growled, "I am going to kill you, you stupid bitch." I yelled as I ran towards her, when I was about three feet from her, two arms grabbed me and pulled me back. Carlisle stood in front of Tanya, "Emmett let me go!" I demanded, as I squeezed out of his arms, only to be grabbed by him and Jasper. "Bella, what is going on?" Carlisle asked. "I…am…going…to…kill…Tanya!" I said nice and slow, so he would understand. "Yes, I see, but why?" He asked me. "Because she did this to me, all of it." I said, while pointing to myself. "What are you talking about?" Edward asked. "Should you tell them, or should I?" I asked while glaring at Tanya, "I-I have no idea what you are talking about." she stuttered out. "That's bull shit! I guess I will. The Volturi hired Tanya specifically because she was already close to all of you. Tanya, in turn, hired Victoria to…kill me." I explained. "I am confused." Emmett said. "Oh my god! Follow along, Volturi to Tanya to Victoria to have me gone. Adios. See you later. DEAD! Get it now?" They all stared at me, Emmett and Jasper slowly let go of me and backed away. Carlisle turned and looked at Tanya, and left the room. "Is that true, Tanya?" Alice asked. "Yes, but you don't understand," She began, "what? I don't understand what? That you tried to kill my best friend? Or I don't understand that you're a sad definition of the word vampire?" Alice demanded. "She would have succeeded if that stupid mutt, didn't interrupt." She spat. "You have no right, to talk about Jacob like that! Not now! not ever!" I yelled.

_I did it for Edward,_ Tanya thought. I saw Edward, his face was utter shock. "You did this for Edward? That is a pathetic excuse. If you want him…you can have him," I yelled at her, and lunged forward. I got in a few good punches, before someone pulled me off. "Bells, honey, it's okay. I am right here." Ryan whispered in my ear as he hugged me. I dry sobbed into his arms. After a couple minutes, I saw Tanya trying to run up the stairs, "you are not going anywhere." I told her. As she clutched her head, screamed in pain, and fell to the ground. I laughed a little. I got out of Ryan's arms, stood up, and walked up the stairs, and stepped over a screaming Tanya.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked. "I-I can't be here. I am leaving." I whispered but I knew they heard. I ran up to my room, and just packed a back pack. As I headed towards the front door, someone grabbed my hand. I was expecting Alice, but when I turned around Edward was standing there. "Please don't leave, Bella." He said, as he dazzled me. "I have to." I told him. "No, you see, you don't. I love you too much to let you go again, stay." Edward whispered, as he pulled me closer. "Edward, you left once, now it's my turn. Lets call it even." I said. I leaned in, kissed him on the cheek, "goodbye," I said one last time, and teleported away. **(Just to clear things up; Ryan does not love Bella in a romantic way.)**


	20. Alone

Chapter 20: Alone

It had been 25 years since I have seen my families. Ryan told me that he semi joined the coven. He didn't live with them (the last I heard), but where ever the Cullen's went, he went. For about the first 20 years Ryan or a Cullen would communicate to me where they were located, in the case I wanted to see them. I never went. So they stopped telling me. I am now living in Portland, Oregon. I live deep in the mountains a secluded house, with only one neighboring house. Which is abandoned. I have lived here for 10 years. Alone. Yup, it is a good life.

I mean of course, I miss all of them. I miss Edward…a lot. When I left I was going to tell him I love him, but that would have made it even more hard. I miss my two best friends. I miss my brothers, hell, I will admit it I miss Rose. I don't spend my days thinking of them. I spend my days playing and writing music, driving, and playing video games. I gave up on school along time ago, I already have enough degrees to last me a lifetime. I have the same vehicles, I also have a few extra toys I play with. But yeah, that is pretty much my life.

While playing the piano I heard, people moving into the house next door, I didn't care enough to look and see who it was. I started to sing;

**This time, This place  
****Misused, Mistakes  
****Too long, Too late  
****Who was I to make you wait  
****Just one chance  
****Just one breath  
****Just in case there's just one left  
**'**Cause you know,  
****you know, you know  
****That I love you  
****I have loved you all along  
****And I miss you  
****Been far away for far too long  
****I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
****and you'll never go  
****Stop breathing if  
****I don't see you anymore  
****On my knees, I'll ask  
****Last chance for one last dance  
****Cause with you, I'd withstand  
****All of hell to hold your hand  
****I'd give it all  
****I'd give for us  
****Give anything but I won't give up  
**'**Cause you know,  
****you know, you know  
****That I love you  
****I have loved you all along  
****And I miss you  
****Been far away for far too long  
****I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
****and you'll never go  
****Stop breathing if  
****I don't see you anymore  
****So far away  
****Been far away for far too long  
****So far away  
****Been far away for far too long  
****But you know, you know, you know  
****I wanted  
****I wanted you to stay  
**'**Cause I needed  
****I need to hear you sa****y  
****That I love you  
****I have loved you all along  
****And I forgive you  
****For being away for far too long  
****So keep breathing  
**'**Cause I'm not leaving  
****Hold on to me and  
****never let me go…**

After I was done, I went outside and got on my bike and went for a drive.

****

Edward POV:

25 years. I had Bella, then I lost her, again. That was 25 years ago. Everyone misses her, it's worse then the first time we left her. Way worse. Up until 5 years ago, we would let Bella know where we were, in case she would come back to us. Never happened. It broke my heart all over again. Also, 5 years ago Ryan officially became a Cullen. Surprisingly, he's not that bad to be around. I now understand why Bella loved him so much.

We were in Alaska, away from Tanya, but still living there. After Bella took off, Tanya still put the moves on me. It was utterly disgusting. We stayed there for three more days and then up and left. I have never looked back. Carlisle got a job in Portland, Oregon, which is the middle of no where. Seriously, it's like the most random place to live, so of course that's where we are going. When we got to the house, I noticed our neighbors house lights were on. _Great, to top it off we have a neighbor, _I thought to myself as I got out of my Volvo. When we were all unpacked, I heard our neighbor playing the piano, beautifully. Then she started to sing, the song reminded me too much of Bella, that I had to get away from it. I went for a run.

I explored my new surroundings for about two hours before I headed home. When I was walking up the driveway, I saw the neighbor was arriving as well. She was riding a flame red motorcycle, she had brown hair, and brown eyes, from what I saw. She reminded me of human Bella. God, I miss her. Now I fully know how Bella felt when I left. It feels like my heart was ripped out, and stomped all over, repeatedly. I saw the girl walk into her house, and I followed suit to my own house.

****

Bella POV:

My new neighbors, are very to themselves. I still don't care enough to go and introduce myself, they aren't either, so what's the point? They moved in 4 days ago, having neighbors doesn't stop me from going about my business, by no means. I still do everything I would normally do. I looked at the clock and it said, 7:38, which means the sunset is in 7 minutes. I went out the door, and ran to the meadow close by, to watch the sunset.

When I got to the meadow, I sat down on the big boulder I put dead center in the middle. It was very easy to move it, with the new powers I have gathered over the years. I now am telekinetic, I can control the elements, and I can find anyone in the world. _Hmm I wonder what the Cullens are doing?_ I thought to myself. Then I heard a twig snap, in the woods, "Hello?" I called out. No response, but another twig snapped. "I know you're there," I said. I was looking in the direction I heard the twig snap, whoever it was, was hiding behind a tree. "I can hear you," I said, dumbly. "Well, I guess you got me." A man said. _Wait, I know that voice._ I thought to myself, as I got off the rock. I couldn't believe it, "Ryan?" I whispered. His expressions were confusion, shock, and then pain. "Bella?" He asked as he started to walk forward. "Hey." I said as I closed the distance between us. "Bella," he said, relieved, and hugged me so tight, if I wasn't immortal I would have died. "I've missed you," he whispered. "I have missed you so much, you have no idea." I said as I hugged him equally tight. "Trust me, Bells, I do."

"Lets go to my house. We have so much to catch up on." Ryan said as we walked through the woods. "Okay, lead the way." I said. He smiled and then ran, I followed him. Then he stopped at an all too familiar house, "wait, you live here?" I asked as we walked up the driveway. "Yeah, why?" He asked.


	21. Riot

Chapter 21: Riot

**Bella POV:**

My new neighbors, are very to themselves. I still don't care enough to go and introduce myself, they aren't either, so what's the point? They moved in 4 days ago, having neighbors doesn't stop me from going about my business, by no means. I still do everything I would normally do. I looked at the clock and it said, 7:38, which means the sunset is in 7 minutes. I went out the door, and ran to the meadow close by, to watch the sunset.

When I got to the meadow, I sat down on the big boulder I put dead center in the middle. It was very easy to move it, with the new powers I have gathered over the years. I now am telekinetic, I can control the elements, and I can find anyone in the world. _Hmm I wonder what the Cullens are doing?_ I thought to myself. Then I heard a twig snap, in the woods, "Hello?" I called out. No response, but another twig snapped. "I know you're there," I said. I was looking in the direction I heard the twig snap, whoever it was, was hiding behind a tree. "I can hear you," I said, dumbly. "Well, I guess you got me." A man said. _Wait, I know that voice._ I thought to myself, as I got off the rock. I couldn't believe it, "Ryan?" I whispered. His expressions were confusion, shock, and then pain. "Bella?" He asked as he started to walk forward. "Hey." I said as I closed the distance between us. "Bella," he said, relieved, and hugged me so tight, if I wasn't immortal I would have died. "I've missed you," he whispered. "I have missed you so much, you have no idea." I said as I hugged him equally tight. "Trust me, Bells, I do."

"Lets go to my house. We have so much to catch up on." Ryan said as we walked through the woods. "Okay, lead the way." I said. He smiled and then ran, I followed him. Then he stopped at an all too familiar house, "wait, you live here?" I asked as we walked up the driveway. "Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Because, I live there." I said while pointing to the only neighboring house. He looked surprised, "no way?" he asked. "Yeah, I have lived there for 10 years." I explained. "Wow, what a riot." Ryan said as we reached the front door. Ryan grabbed my hand, "Are you ready Bells?" I looked at him, with a little smile, "as ready as I will ever be." I said while laughing about the first time he said that to me. We walked in, "Hey everybody, there is someone I want you to meet." Ryan yelled. _Wait, do you live the Cullens?_ I asked him in his head, _Yeah, what else was I supposed to do._ He said back with a shrug.

When I looked into the house, everyone was filing in. I was behind Ryan, so none of them saw me. As I was watching them, they all looked really sad, and the emotions coming off of them, shit. I saw Alice slowly walking down the stairs, she didn't have the jump in her step that she always had, I saw her face and I couldn't hold it anymore. Ryan caught my drift, because he stepped aside, "Everyone this is-" he began, "BELLA!" Alice yelled, as she came crashing into me with a hug. She held me for a good 10 minutes, then let go and looked me over, "hold on, why are your eyes brown?" she asked confused. I had totally forgotten about that, "Contacts. Every time I looked at the blue ones, it pissed me off." I replied. Every one took turns hugging me, except Edward, _where is he?_ I thought to my self. "Bella! Where have you been?" Emmett asked, "Next door." I said. "Huh?" He asked with a confuse look, "yeah, I have lived next door for the last decade." I said with a laugh. "Whoa." We all sat down in the living room. "Any new powers?" Emmett blurted out. Every one laughed at his eagerness. "Yes, Emmet I have new ones. I am telekinetic, I can control the elements, and I can find anyone in the world, mythical or not." I told them.

Emmett said, "Use one of your new powers, please?" he asked with a pout. "Okay," I said. Then I lifted Emmett off the couch, and he was now hovering above us. I put him back on the couch. "That was so cool," he said as a smile spread across his face. "Bella?" Carlisle asked, and I read his mind. "Yeah, I know. I will tell you." I said. I told them all what happened when I talked to the Volturi 25 years ago. After I told them all of their moves formed a perfect 'o'. "That's amazing." Carlisle said. "So you're telling us that you are the most powerful vampire? Even more powerful then the Volturi?" Jasper asked. "Yeah, pretty much. Think about it, why else would they want me dead?" I asked. Jasper thought about it, and then said, "yeah, that makes sense."

"Bella, why did you take Masen as your last name?" Alice asked all of a sudden. "What?" I asked, surprised I didn't see this coming. "When you were turned, why Masen?" she asked again, everyone in the room turned to look at me, _Because I am in love with Edward_, "Because, there was a memorial at Forks High, that says 'In the Loving memory of Isabella Swan' and if I had the same name as someone who supposedly died a century ago I think that would raise some questions. I was going to do Cullen, but because Carlisle is like famous doctor at Forks General, I didn't want the attention. I don't know, it was last minute and that was the only name I could think of." I explained. "I see," Alice said. _Alice, what are you up to?_ I asked her. _What makes you think I am up to something?_ She asked back, _because you are Alice, and are always up to something._ She didn't say anything back. "Edward should be home in a few minutes." Esme said, "Oh, no it's okay. I think I will head home. Thanks anyway. I will come by again, real soon." I said as I walked to the door. "'Bye Bells, see you later." Ryan said. "Yeah, okay. Goodbye." I said, and teleported home. I mean what the hell do you say to the love of your existence after, like, a century of not talking to him.

When I got home, I went up stairs to my room, laid on my bed with my old and beaten copy of Wuthering Heights. I put my headphones in and listened to my lullaby, remembering the days when he still loved me. I was at my favorite part when I heard a thud, "Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked him. "Remembering old times I guess." He said with a little chuckle. I knew exactly what he was talking about, I laughed, "Yeah, but there are only a few differences," He came over to me and sat on the bed with me, he looked at me, "like what?" he asked. "Well, lets see. I'm not human, Charlie isn't down the hall, I'm not human, you don't love me, oh and did I already mention me not being human?" I said, glaring at him. "there is a similarity though." He began, "and what might that be?" I pestered. He pointed to my book, "still reading the same book," he said with a smile. Then all of a sudden he stopped smiling, and looked at me, "what makes you think I don't love you?" he asked all serious. _Does he really not know?_ I thought to myself. "Let me think…this sentence and I quote, 'I don't love you anymore, Bella', well imagine that." I mimicked his voice perfectly like when he said it. His expression was pained, his emotions were all over the place, as well; love, guilt, pain, then love again. "You don't understand," "I don't understand what Edward? How you left me, after you promised you would always be there? Yeah, I definitely don't understand." I said angrily. I still love him, yes, but that doesn't change the fact that he _left_ me. "I thought it was the only way to keep you human." He yelled back. "Human, Edward? Really? That's the best you could come up with. You're gonna have to do better." I scoffed.

"C'mon, Bella. How can you believe, that after all the times I professed my love for you, you could so easily believe that I didn't. I lied, Bella, vampires are good liars. I saw it in your eyes, you honestly believed me. As if there was a way I could exist with needing you." He explain, _okay now I really don't understand,_ "what?" I asked him. "You are the most stubborn vampire I know. I am here, I love you, I have always loved you, I will always love you." He said half yelled. He started walking towards me, "leave," I whispered. I needed time to process everything. He didn't stop. "I said leave." I said a little louder. Edward was now standing within inches of me. "I'm not going anywhere. Never again." He whispered and smiled the crooked smile. Before I could do anything, he pushed me toward him, of course my body melted to his. He kissed me, the only emotion coming off of him was love. _Stupid power._

I didn't fight him off, because I…I didn't want to.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

It is safe to say I am officially a Cullen. Edward proposed, it was a simple wedding, much to the dismay of Alice. Ryan also found a mate for himself, her name is Lindsey, and she is great. For the first time in my existence, I am completely happy. Also, our coven is the biggest in history, it is quite an accomplishment.

The Volturi…after they left me, the Cullen's went for a visit. When Aro was greeting everyone, he saw a vision that Alice missed, I know it is a shock. Aro said because I was blocking her, she didn't see, but it was always there. The vision was of me, obviously, it showed me becoming the new leader of Volterra. Which would never happen. The Volturi discussed what they were going to do to stop the vision from ever happening. That's when they called Tanya, they were very much aware of her relationship with Carlisle, and with Edward. Tanya eventually met Victoria, who was only interested in a free meal.

Victoria watched me, waiting for the perfect time to attack. When she found it, she attacked, but Jake obviously killed her before me. "Bella will you hurry up." Alice said, as she came into my room. "Alice, you cant be late for your wedding when you are already married." I said. "But people out there don't know that. Edward is gonna think you bailed out on him." Alice said, smiling. "I honestly don't think Edward, would ever think that. You are so lame sometimes." I told her. "Yeah, that's the beauty of living forever, you get used to it. Now c'mon, the guest are getting nervous." Alice said, grabbing my hand, and pulling me out the door. "I will never understand what it is that make weddings so special to you." I said shaking my head. Alice was about to open her mouth to say something, but I sopped her. "I swear, if you say the wedding night, I will use one of my many powers on you." I told her. She snapped her mouth shut. "That's what I thought." I said, laughing. We made it to the main doors as the music started to play. I met Edward's gaze, he was looking at me like he fell in love with me all over again. "I love you. Forever." He mouthed.


End file.
